Dimensional Heroes: Ultra Hero Battle
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The Hero Alliance has ended up in a secret tournament where they will all be battling against one another for fame and glory. Who will come out on top?
1. Prologue

After the events in Galar, the Galaxy King was just cruising across the lanes between before a very strange signal could be detected.

"Now that's strange." Tails said. "It almost looks like a contact beacon."

"Well where is it?" Jexi asked.

"It looks like its happening...there." Aelita said.

"That's impossible. That looks like the site where Furious Universe was held." Zephyr said.

"I thought we destroyed it." Hope said.

"This warrants an investigation." Shuichi said as they flew right to the coordinates. Upon their arrival, they looked in surprise to see a large stadium having taken place of the old destroyed site.

"Wow. This place looks brand new!" David said.

"Yes. It seems quite some time and effort went into the repairs." Cheetah said.

"Oh, does this bring back memories." Hope said.

"Not really. Seems strange the place was suddenly rebuilt." Jexi said as the four groups headed inside and saw a crowd in the rafters cheering.

"What the? Were they waiting for us?" Nami asked.

"Alright! We have the Hero Alliance joining us inside the stadium! Now...we can start getting this tournament underway!" a familiar voice shouted as they saw a certain commentator appear. "Bringing you all the details, it's your favorite commentator, Magenta Voice! Now, anyone got any questions?"

"Uh...just two. First: what is going on? Second: why?" Usopp said.

"Glad you asked. Through secretive planning and sending out a secret signal, we've set up this massive battle tournament for the Hero Alliance. In order to make up for the now incomplete UFT competition." Magenta Voice said.

"Well, to be fair, Galeem did cause some really nasty damage." David said.

"And now, it's time to kick off...the Ultra Hero Battle Tournament!" Magenta said as the crowd cheered.

"Ultra Hero Battle Tournament?" Hope asked.

"That's right! Heroes and fighters from all over the Multiverse have been selected to take part in this epic tournament! And what is the stage you ask? Well it's not this tiny stadium." Magenta said. "The stage of this tournament is actually...all 24 universes that have come into existence so far!"

"So it's like Furious World, but on a grander scale." Hope said.

"Now, the most important thing to note in this tournament, is that no one knows who will be whose teammate, and who will battle who! Participants will be issued colored bands. If you see anyone whose band is the same color as yours, that person is your teammate! However, opposite colors means you fight immediately. And here's the kicker...all bands will be kept secret from everyone else. So, you'll never know who you're paired up with." Magenta said.

"Seriously?" Glimmer asked. "So, does that mean that everyone will be mixed up with people they don't know?"

"Probably, but this tests our adaptability." Cheetah said.

"Adaptability is a trait where you basically adapt to any situation. In a tournament like this, you'd have to be able to work with anyone at any time." David said.

"That means we'll be seeing unusual pairings and also usual teams and duos being split apart." Tails said. "Meaning that teams like Team Go-Go won't likely be together during the tournament."

"That's right. It's also possible they might end up fighting against each other." Keebo said.

The three looked at each other, then faced the rest of the alliance. "We can do that! Being part of a team includes pushing each other to greater heights!" CP said as the three posed.

"I can never understand why they have to be so dramatic about everything." Cheetah said. "But since all 24 universes are involved, there's even a chance that teams can be forged on people that aren't used to working together, or just flat out despise each other."

"So what? If Mosshead has the same color band as me, does that mean I gotta work together with him? Hell no." Sanji said.

"That's...kind of the point, Sanji." David sweatdropped.

"Heh...I'll kill you before you even show me it, curly cook." Zoro said.

"You wanna do this now?" Sanji said as the two attacked each other.

"Those two are impossible…" Pearl sighed.

"Now then! It's time to pass out the colored bands! There are many fighters at other locations such as this one who will receive bands just like yours! They will come in 8 different colors! Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, Indigo, White and Violet! And, each of the 8 colored teams will have a maximum number of...no maximum number!" Magenta Voice said.

"So there's no limit to the number of teammates we might have? That's interesting." Hope said.

"So to recap, we don't know who we'll team up with, or who we'll fight. And we have to adapt our strategy to whoever we meet in battle or who forms our team." Sakura recapped.

"Crap…no matter how I look at it, this has misfortune for me." Zenitsu shivered. "This is it. I'm gonna die in this tournament."

"Uh, wow. Pessimistic much?" Mermista asked.

"Yeah, he's…He gets like that." David said.

Everyone was then separated as officials passed out colored bands to them without anyone else looking. As one went to hand Tanjiro his band, he spied Nezuko's box.

"Hey, hold up there buddy." the official said. "You gotta lose the box."

"I'm sorry but this needs to stay with me at all times." Tanjiro said.

"Everyone's gotta have a different color band. If you're hiding somebody in there, he or she needs to come out to get one too. It's against the rules to hide anyone before they get their colors." the official reminded.

"What do I…" Tanjiro said.

"Sorry, I just remembered that...he asked me to look over this in the stands." Sunny said taking the box.

"Sunny?" Tanjiro asked.

"It'll be fine. I'll make sure she doesn't get any sunlight at all." Sunny whispered.

"Thank you...so very much." Tanjiro said.

It was later that everyone received their bands and Magenta got confirmation that everyone at the other locations received theirs too.

"Okay! Everyone has their colors! Now, this tournament is a Multiversal wide so...you all will be randomly teleported to different locations." Magenta Voice said.

"So we all won't be starting at the same place. Good to know." Hope said, then looking to Jexi, David and Mark. "If we see each other and we have different colors…promise me you guys won't hold back."

"Was never going to." Jexi said.

"This is the first time I'm ever probably gonna fight you guys head to head." Mark said. "I can promise all of you this...I'll show you what I've learned from the past six months."

"And that goes triple for us!" Eddy added as he stood alongside Double D and Ed.

"Okay then! Let's get started! Teleportation sequence ready!" Magenta called. "The tournament shall begin in 10 seconds!"

"Here we go…." Hope said. "Good luck, everyone!"

"5, 4, 3, 2,1!" Magenta Voice called. "Bye Bye!" she said as the Alliance who stood within the arena vanished in an instant. "Let the excitement...begin!"


	2. Dino Islands

The tournament called the Ultra Hero Battle had begun. Heroes who have assembled in specific Locations all over the 24 universes have been transported to random destinations to begin fighting. All the Multiverse is now their battleground.

The first location shown was Dino Island, a sanctuary within the Past Universe where once extinct beasts roam the six individual islands are kings of their own domain.

"So...this is where I have ended up." Tokoyami said looking around. He then checked his colored band to see it was indigo.

Tokoyami then got moving through the islands domain, avoiding the large dino's that roamed the island's jungles.

"I see...so it's a haven for those long extinct." Tokoyami said.

He then advanced again, being wary of anything around him. There was no telling who he could run into. An enemy, or an ally.

"Hmm? Now what is this?" he said, hearing a voice nearby before he spotted Takeshi nearby. "Takeshi?"

"Hmm…I need to be careful traversing these areas. If it's true that fighters from different universes are gathering here, then it's obviously not just us. I'll need to be careful of any potential adversaries...as well as any environmental hazards." Takeshi mumbled to himself. "Oh, and allies to recruit too. I hope I don't end up getting stuck with someone I'll have problems with."

"You know, you shouldn't speak your mind out loud." Tokoyami said revealing himself. "If anyone was nearby, they'd ambush you. But before I decide to strike...show me your arm band."

"If you insist." Takeshi said revealing his arm band, which was dyed indigo. "And yours?"

Tokoyami lifted part of his cloak to show the indigo band. "Seems we're meant to be allies." he said.

"Seems that way. And judging from the scope of things, I guess no other alliances have been forged yet. We don't know who else besides us could be here." Takeshi said.

"Agreed. We must be vigilant. These isles hold danger everywhere." Tokoyami added. He then heard rustling in the bushes followed by rumbling steps. "Takeshi, out of the way!"

Running through the bushes were a herd of Triceratops as they charged through.

"What the heck? I've only seen horned dinos here. I figured there would be more meat eaters." Takeshi said.

"Hmm. I think I see how the islands come into play now. They're divided based on the dino's genus." Tokoyami said. "Meaning only dinosaur species related to Triceratops live on the island we're on right now."

"So in other words, we're safe for now." Takeshi said.

"Yes. I would have to agree." Tokoyami said. "After all, these species would be more interested in vegetation than in us. Still though, we cannot just assume we are the only ones here."

"Right. With all of the universes gathered, we could run into just about anyone." Takeshi said.

_Meanwhile on another island…._

"Ahahahahahaha!" Inosuke laughed as he ran through the forest, ripping through everything in his way. "This is too much fun! Cmon, who wants some?! I'll take on anybody!" he yelled running through the island. "Come on. There's gotta be something fun for me to fight!"

"Well, well, well." a voice said as SE floated into view. "I guess it's just all the same with you, huh Inosuke?"

"Oh...it's just you, Flashlight Bug." Inosuke said.

"...not dignifying that." SE muttered. "I'm with the green team. How about you?"

"Well...I see. Then I'm gonna gnaw you to shreds." Inosuke said showing orange.

"Figures. Well then…" SE said, his pupil turning red. "...**Red Light**."

At that moment, Inosuke froze in place, leaving him open to a rush from SE that slammed into his torso.

"Beast Breath...Fifth Fang…" Inosuke breathed. "Mad Cleave!" he shouted swinging in all directions the moment he was hit.

SE tried to dodge, floating in the small gaps left by the attack until the last swing grazed him, causing him to spin around. "Yow!" SE cried as he righted himself before facing the Demon Slayer once more. "Okay then...Tornado Blink!" he added, blinking his now green eye as it unleashed a torrent of wind towards Inosuke.

"A Tornado?!" Inosuke said evading it at the last second as he laughed. "I get it. I just gotta keep a distance right? Okay. Beast Breath...Ninth Fang...Godly Undulating Slice!" he shouted.

"There's no way he can." SE said before being hit. "What the?" he said before seeing Inosuke's arm looking longer. "He...he dislocated his joints?"

"Ah damn." Inosuke said relocating them. "This new technique is still not fine tuned."

"Inosuke, what the hell, man?!" SE shouted. "Your Beast Breath Style is way too crazy! How'd you even do that?! Also...doesn't that hurt?"

"How did I do that? Easy...I just did it." Inosuke said.

"Rrriiight." SE said slowly. "...If I win, you're getting looked at. Fire Blink!" he said, shooting a fireball.

"Hahaha! Become my springboard bug! Beast Breath! Second Fang! Rip and Tear!" Inosuke said cutting apart the fireball in an x formation.

"Oh, hell…!" SE said as Inosuke approached rapidly. "Yellow Light!" he called, his eye turning yellow while the Demon Slayer slowed to a crawl. "I ain't no trampoline, boar man!" he said as he floated up, right to the top of the jungle canopy. "I know you can't leap this high!"

"Damn bug." Inosuke said. "Let's do this then!" he said tossing his swords up before holding them like javelins. "Improvised Fang…"

"Improvised? Demon Slayers don't-!" SE started

"Throwing Slices!" Inosuke said tossing both swords at SE, both nailing right into him.

"GAH! Then again, what do I know about Demon Slayers…?" SE said to himself as he fell to the ground, bouncing a few times before coming to rest in the grass. "Let's see, impaled with two swords...yep, I think I lost."

"Hahaha! Yeah! You can't beat the god of the mountain!" Inosuke said reclaiming his swords. "No wait...the pig god sounds much more intimidating!" he said laughing.

"(Ugh…How did I even lose to this guy…?)" SE thought.

"Contestant Inosuke has won. He will now be warped to a different battlefield." a voice said as Inosuke vanished.

"Uh…what happens to me?" SE wondered out loud. "Am I eliminated or…?"

"You'll be taken back to the arena and into the stands." the voice said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, whoever you are." SE said as he vanished as well.

"Well folks, we'll leave those who ended up on Dino Island to fend for themselves for awhile as we check in on other locations. So keep in tune." Magenta Voice said.


	3. Steam City

Steam City, the capital of the Steam Universe, a city that's entire culture of medicine, power and living depends on the use of steam driven technology. Also one of the many stages of the Ultra Hero Battle Tournament.

"This place is truly extravagant. To think that places like this still exist." Leopardmon said. "A land from before proper technology was even marveled… No, I shouldn't say things like that. It makes me feel like an old man."

"Yeah...we might have to start calling ya gramps." a voice said as Natsu approached.

"Natsu. I had a feeling I'd end up running into you sooner or later." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah...so...which one are you?" Natsu asked showing his red emblem.

"The answer may disappoint you." Leopardmon said showing a yellow emblem.

"Oh yeah! Now we're gonna have ta fight!" Natsu shouted.

"Unfortunately… For you, that is." Leopardmon said.

"What? Don't go pretending you're gonna win!" Natsu said.

"Pretend? Hardly. My performance against Cheetah during KOF wasn't even close to the training King Drasil put me through." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah, didn't see that. What I do know is that I'm gonna beat ya down. I'm all fired up for this!" Natsu declared. "Fire Dragon's...Roar!" he shouted breathing fire at Leopardmon.

"Black Aura Blast!" Leopardmon shouted as a beam was fired right through the flames.

"Heh...now that was pretty fun looking. Okay. Let's get serious!" Natsu said charging in. "Fire Dragon's...Sword Horn!" he said headbutting Leopardmon.

"Not a good idea to get this close to me. Extinction Wave!" Leopardmon said firing a shockwave from his sword that sent Natsu flying.

"Oh hell yeah! Fire Dragon King's...Roar!" Natsu said as a large fire breath went at Leopardmon.

Leopardmon flapped his wings to slow the flames before jumping into the air, barely avoiding the blast. "Phew… That was close."

"We aren't done yet! Fire Dragon King's...Demolition Fist!" Natsu shouted landing a punch to Leopardmon's stomach.

Leopardmon was sent flying before he quickly recovered. "So, that's how it's gonna be, huh?" he asked as he entered his X-Antibody form. "Let's see you try that again."

"Oh we're kicking it up than? Fine." Natsu said as electricity surged around him. "Lightning Fire Dragon Mode! Here I come, you pussycat!" he said lunging at Leopardmon. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" Natsu said swirling the fire and lightning into a blade that came right at him.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would do." Leopardmon said.

"Wha?" Natsu asked before Leopardmon pierced through the blade. "No way! How did-"

"A word to the wise, Natsu. Next time you try to pick a fight, know your opponents." Leopardmon said as he dealt multiple punches and kicks, sending Natsu flying before a force of energy formed in his hands. "Here it comes! My ultimate technique! Judgment Piercing Blast!" he shouted as he fires a beam of energy.a

"Aw come on!" Natsu said being sent flying across the city.

"Phew…I didn't think I'd be able to pull that one off. I guess your training ready did pay off, King Drasil." Leopardmon said. "Sorry, Natsu. But…I haven't given up on my battle of wits against him just yet." he said looking at his arm band.

"Congratulations, Leopardmon. You've defeated the challenger Natsu and will now be warped to a different location while Natsu heads for the stands." a voice said.

Leopardmon reverts to his normal form before he vanishes.

"Thank...goodness. He didn't notice me." Zenitsu said having seen what transpired behind a nearby building. "I would have been killed."

"You know they have a no killing rule in these things, right?" Ojiro asked.

"Ehhh! I've been spotted!" Zenitsu said running off.

"Geez… Why does he always have to be so jumpy? He's never gonna gain allies in this thing that way." Ojiro said.

"Because it's in his nature." a voice said as Lancer approached, his left arm showing a blue armband. "It's about time I ran into someone."

"Well, you're outta luck." Ojiro said showing a blue band as well.

"Ah damn." Lancer sighed. "Well, at least I've got someone to talk to. Ojiro, right?"

"Yep. Mashirao Ojiro, at your service." Ojiro said.

"Well, isn't this nice. We've become good teammates already." Lancer said.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet. This alliance is only going to last as long as we both stay up." Ojiro said.

"Ah, don't sweat it kid." Lancer said. "I'm gonna watch your back if you need it."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Ojiro said.

_Meanwhile, with Zenitsu…_

"That...was close. If I just keep running...I'm safe." Zenitsu said as he continued running before hiding in an old building. "Maybe I can hide out here. No one will find me here."

"I wouldn't be sure about that." a voice said as Zenitsu turned around to see Zephyr.

"Ah! I'm cornered!" Zenitsu said.

"You have yellow. You could have teamed up with Leopardmon and escaped but...looks like you failed to do that." Zephyr said showing violet.

"I'm...gonna die." Zenitsu said before falling over backwards.

"Well, this is gonna be easy…" Zephyr drew his machine guns. "Wait….he fell unconscious didn't he?"

Zenitsu stood up, eyes still closed.

"Ah hell…I should've known better!" Zephyr said. "The minute this guy falls unconscious…he turns into an unstoppable badass!"

"Breath of Thunder...First Form…" Zenitsu said gripping his sword. "Thunderclap and Flash!" Zenitsu said slashing Zephyr and taking him down in one hit.

"He was so fast...I couldn't even react." Zephyr said before falling over.

"Uh? Huh?" Zenitsu said before seeing Zephyr. "Gah! Wait...did...did someone beat him?"

"Contestant Zenitsu had defeated Zephyr. He will move to a new arena!" the voice said as both Zenitsu and Zephyr vanished.

"Well...this is where we'll stop spying on Steam City for now. But worry not. We have other exciting locations for you guys to look at on the way!" Magenta Voice said.


	4. Stratos Isle

Stratos Isle, a sky island within the Sky Universe that is surrounded by many different storm clouds, normally making it impossible to even get close to on a daily basis. However, it has opened only one path in the sky to allow easy transport of competitors.

"Looks like they're right about that. No way in or out of here." Roxas said looking around.

"Yeah. There's no way to get out of this storm." Sonic said.

"Least we're on the same side for now." Roxas said as he and Sonic showed their white emblems.

"Yeah. Though I could beat a number of these guys pretty easily." Sonic said.

"I agree. But the two of us might not be able to last against bigger alliances. With no restriction in size, one team could assemble an army and the officials wouldn't have a problem." Roxas said.

"Yeah. They said there's no limit to teams. So we could face a hundred at once, for all we know." Sonic said.

"But I guess we shouldn't worry about that now. I mean, in this stage, alliance sizes tend to be pretty small." Roxas said.

"Especially when things like that happen every five minutes." Sonic said pointing to a tornado in the distance.

"Yeah. No one in their right mind would try and get caught in that." Roxas said.

"**WOOHOO!**" screamed a voice as a shape came flying out of the tornado towards the island. Upon landing, it was revealed to be ZS, a huge grin plastered on his face. "That was GNARLY, dudes! You gotta try riding that!"

"I rest my case…" Roxas said. "Wait...which color are you?"

"Oh, I'm part of the red team." ZS said, showing his armband. "And you two are white, so...2 on 1...ah." he realized.

"Sonic...he's all yours." Roxas said.

"Oh yeah. Now this is gonna be fun." Sonic said.

"Alright! I'm gonna show ya the improvements I've made to my skate-boxing!" ZS declared, getting on his skateboard and rolling towards the hedgehog. "360-Shockwave!" he shouted as he spun around, generating a circle of wind that blasted outwards.

"Whoo! Nice work there." Sonic said standing on top of ZS.

"Huh? How'd you...wait, you're Sonic, of course I didn't see you." ZS said. "Frontside Flip!" he declared, performing a flip that threw Sonic off.

"Homing Attack!" Sonic said spinning as he homed on ZS and scored a direct hit.

"Ghh...so that's what it feels like." ZS said rubbing his head. "But it'll take more than that! Watch this! Special Move: Wind Laser Flip!" he called as he created a beam of wind that shot towards the Freedom Fighter.

"Whoa. Not bad, but a little wind isn't gonna stop me." Sonic said spinning right through it but not before he was swatted away. "What the-?"

"Yeah, sorry but...this guy and I are kinda partners." Asta said standing there showing a red emblem.

"Asta, you absolute legend!" ZS said in gratitude. "Thank you!"

"Asta? Well, well…I guess it's time for me to step in, then." Roxas said. "Brighten and Blacken, Oathkeeper and Oblivion!" he said summoning his two keyblades.

"Nice. Let's double team these guys!" Sonic said spinning right into ZS with a Spin Dash.

"Urk! You handle Roxas, Asta! I'll just continue...fighting Sonic." ZS assured as he jumped over Sonic and performed a kickflip to try and knock the hedgehog off balance.

"You're never gonna beat me like that! I'm faster than anything you do, ZS!" Sonic said evading.

"Yeah, I know." ZS admitted. "You're the fastest thing alive and I'm the zombie with a skateboard. But...if I don't try, I'll never get anywhere." he said, his body being surrounded by winds. "I got dreams, and I want to fulfill them while I travel with you guys! And that's why...I'm gonna do my best! Ultimate Move: Flight of the Hawk!"

At this declaration, ZS sped forward towards Sonic, fist extended, his body and board encased in the image of a hawk made of twisting winds.

"Wow! Now that's impressive, I gotta admit!" Sonic admitted.

"Don't compliment him!" Roxas called out as he was keeping Asta at bay.

"HAAA!" ZS yelled as his fist connected with Sonic, sending him off the edge of the island. "...Wait...I won!?" ZS said, clearly surprised.

"What?!" the other two present exclaimed.

"I can't believe I won! I took out Sonic!" ZS exclaimed, outright jumping for joy. "I just did that, I-wait, he's gonna be alright, right?"

"Oh...you don't have to worry!" Sonic shouted before seeing him riding a tornado touching down.

"But he was…" Asta said.

"The rules say he has to defeat the opponent. There are no ringouts in this competition." Roxas said.

"Oh." ZS said. "Don't tell me, you're gonna kick my butt now?"

"Yep." Sonic responded.

"Well, as they say...bring it on." ZS said as they continued the fight.

_Meanwhile…_

Nami was measuring out the different storms as Zeus floated by her.

"Hmm…" Zeus said looking at the clouds. "Miss Nami, I have an idea. Let's use the storm clouds to attack everybody on this island at once."

"Okay. And for a little extra kick…" Nami said feeding Zeus numerous weather eggs. "Now! Zeus Breeze Tempo!" she shouted as numerous lightning bolts rained down from Zeus and onto the island. "That should force anyone hiding out."

Suddenly something appeared above Nami.

"Agh!" it yelled crashing into her. It was Glimmer. "What the heck was that for, that freak lightning storm scared me half to death!"

"Glimmer? Really? Wait, what's your color?" Nami asked showing her orange band.

"You're orange too? Oh good, I'm safe." Glimmer said as she had an orange band. "Still, you could've killed me!"

"You're fine, you can teleport, can't you?" Nami asked.

"I can, but you really need to reconsider unleashing a freak storm like that." Glimmer said.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Nami asked.

"Well, I'll let it go if it wasn't your idea." Glimmer replied.

"Okay...I'll say it's not my idea...for 50 dollars." Nami said.

"Man, everyone I talk to on the team is right, you're obsessed with money." Glimmer sighed.

"Well at least we've flushed out anyone hiding if there were any." Nami said.

"Yeah, that was a neat trick." Glimmer said. "You some sort of Weather Mage or something?"

"Art of Weather, actually." Nami said. "I can manipulate the weather with the weather eggs inside my Clima-Tact."

"You mean your staff? That's pretty cool." Glimmer said. "Anyway, we'd better get moving. I'm sure some others noticed the thunderstorm. Grab onto me and I can get us to another location to take them by surprise."

"Right." Nami said as the two teleported.

"Okay here we...what the?" Glimmer said as they found themselves in a different place all together. "Well...this has never happened before."


	5. Mist Continent

Mist Continent, one of the many vast lands within the Mythos Universe. A land shrouded in mist where many of the creatures of Chinese mythology live and prosper and where martial arts have come in full bloom.

"I've never seen a place like this before." Glimmer said looking around the bamboo grove they stood in. "Though my magic has never let me leap universes before."

"Must be because of the tournament. Maybe something with it has tweaked your power a bit." Nami said.

"If that's true, then I'm a real game changer." Glimmer siad. "If I can warp through universes now, then that means we can use this to our advantage."

"Huh?" Nami asked.

"Think about it. When somebody defeats an enemy, they get warped away to a new location, right? But I can use my magic to freely take us anywhere in the tournament." Glimmer said.

"Uh, Glimmer. I don't think you've thought that plan all the way through." Nami said. "If people found out, other colored teams would try and take you out in an instant."

"You're probably right." Glimmer siad. "I can't use my magic so often, got it. So, what now?"

"Look, this bamboo grove is thick. We can hide here easily and only recruit those with orange emblems." Nami said.

"Good idea. I'll follow your lead on this one. You seem like you know your way around a plan or two." Glimmer curtsied.

"Man, you pick up his way of talking quick." Nami said before they heard some of the bamboo snap. "Stay back."

Glimmer backed up as she and Nami hid deep in the bamboo.

"Okay, this place looks deserted." a voice called out as a 16-year old boy in tan robes with a silver hilt tucked into his belt stepped into the area, followed close behind by a 30-something man in a cowboy outfit.

"Gotta say, Zett, Ah'm glad we ran inta each other." the cowboy said. "Heaven knows what Ah'd do if I ran inta one a' those Hero Alliance partners wearin' different flags."

"The feelings' mutual, Sheriff." the boy named Zett responded. "With all these heroes running around, it's nice to know someone's watching your back, especially since I can't rely on the Force here. Still, what are the odds we both were part of the yellow team?"

"Ya can say that again, partner!" the sheriff laughed. "We better keep r' ears open, though. Ya never know who could be listenin' 'round here."

"Right. I could've sworn I heard someone…" Zett mused.

"Those two look tough…" Glimmer whispered to Nami.

"Yeah, I say we leave them alone." Nami said. "Better to run."

"Run? You've got it all wrong, they're out in the open. We've gotta take the fight, to them." Glimmer said. "Just let Glimmer take care of this."

"No." Nami said trying to pull her back before they heard moving.

"Well...this seems unfortunate." a voice said as the two continued to watch as they saw Todoroki emerging from the bamboo.

"Hey, do you feel cold all of a sudden?" Glimmer asked.

"Todoroki...we need to keep down and let those three sort it out." Nami said.

"Huh? Hey, Ah know ya! Yer Shoto Todoroki, ain't ya?" the cowboy said. "I saw yer fight with Izuku and Ah gotta say, it was a heck of a fight! Pleased ta meet ya!"

"And who are you two?" Todoroki asked.

"Um...I'm Zett Jukassa, and that's Sheriff Sawyer Star." Zett greeted nervously. "We're mercenaries from the Merc Association on Cross-World."

"And your colors? Though...somehow I know the answer already." Todoroki said showing a blue emblem.

"Uh oh…" Zett muttered nervously.

"So, yer blue, eh?" Sawyer said. "It looks like we're gonna hafta have a showdown. Gotta say, I've been looking forward to it!" he said, drawing two six shooters, spinning them before pointing them at the Quirk user. "Let's do this!"

"Sheriff, no! This is Todoroki we're talking about!" Zett pleaded.

"Y'all stay back, Zett. Win er lose, ya ain't getting taken down by this guy!" Sawyer said, pulling his triggers.

"Heaven Piercing Ice Wall!" Todoroki shouted as a large wall of ice emerged through the grove, all created from Todoroki's right side.

"Whoa, nelly!" Sawyer marveled. "(Here we go…)"

"I'm sorry but...you both will not be advancing." Todoroki said.

"Hey, kid, save that line 'til after ya win!" Sawyer said, as he took off on a run, attempting to get a clear shot. "Yer pretty tough, but I ain't gonna back down yet!"

"Wall of Flames!" Todoroki said, engulfing a lot of the grove in fire.

"Whoa!" Sawyer said, jumping back to try and avoid the flames. "Alright, if Ah can't getta ya...Ah'll bring ya ta me!" he said, holstering his guns and pulling out a lasso, twirling it over his head before he grinned. "Ah notice ya didn't torch any ground near yer wall. So, if getting burnt means that Ah get a clear shot…"

The cowboy then ran straight into where the fire was still burning. "...then Ah'll take that gamble!" he declared as he tossed the lasso at Todoroki. "Yer mine, kiddo!"

The lasso got as far as Todoroki's forehead before the Quirk user grabbed it with his right hand, causing the lasso the freeze and shatter.

"Aw, hell!" Sawyer gawked. "Shoulda known that woulda happened…"

"You cannot defeat me." Todoroki said before freezing Sawyer solid in a block of ice.

"Sawyer!" Zett cried as he raced up to the frozen cowboy. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of-"

"Shoto Todoroki has defeated Sheriff Sawyer Star." the announcer voice called out. "He will now be warped to a new location, while the Sheriff returns to the stands."

Both competitors were warped away, leaving Zett on his own.

"...Aw man." Zett said. "I hope he'll be okay. Just hang on Sheriff. In the meantime...guess I have to continue on my own." he said as he ran off.

Nami and Glimmer came out of their hiding spot as Glimmer surveyed the damage.

"Wow, that was a close one. Todoroki is one strong guy, huh?" Glimmer asked.

"Which is why I held you back. Even the two of us couldn't beat him." Nami said.

"I'll take your word on that…" Glimmer chuckled nervously, knowing she didn't stand a chance. "What's our next move?"

"We look around to see if we can find any more orange band holders. Then we all team up to take down everyone else." Nami said.

"Okay, let's go!" Glimmer said as they headed out.

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay...think that's far enough." Gray said, bearing a yellow emblem, as he set up near a clearing.

Suddenly he heard bamboo snapping as Zett zoomed out of the forest and crashed into Gray.

"Gah!" Zett called falling over him. The two then got up and Zett raised his defense. "Gray Fullbuster?!"

"You okay, kid?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." Zett said before he noticed the emblem. "Hey, you're yellow too! That's a relief."

"Uh...sure." Gray said.

"Oh, um, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Zett Jukassa. I'm a...well, I WAS a Jedi Youngling from the Future Universe. If you don't mind...is it okay if I stay with you?" Zett asked.

"It's fine as long as you don't try to cause trouble." Gray said.

"Yes sir." Zett said. "But um, I have to ask...is it true your girlfriend is a "yandere"?" he asked innocently. "That's what my friend Boxer called her, and I was curious if that was true."

"Look, it isn't like that. We have an honest love." Gray said.

"Oh, okay." Zett said. "Sorry, I won't bring it up again, sir."

"So, what's your story? You said you were a Jedi?" Gray asked.

"I was a Jedi..before Order 66. Before The Empire hunted us all down." Zett said. "If it wasn't for the Cross-World heroes, me and my fellow younglings...we would've all been killed. In between those years before you arrived in my galaxy, I fell through one of those vortexes and ended up in Cross-World. Long story short, I became a mercenary and met some friends. But, anyway...it's just the past now. I can't waste my time thinking about yesterday when I need to protect people in the here and now."

"I wish I had that kinda mindset before." Gray said.

"Huh?" Zett asked.

"Er…Nothing. Just thinking back to when my master was still alive." Gray said.

"Oh, okay." Zett said, looking around the clearing. "If you're planning to set up camp here, I can help. I may not look it, but I can pull my own weight."

"I can handle it. Ice Make: Fortress!" Gray said creating a fortress made of ice.

"Wow…" Zett said in awe. "That's incredible! You just...made that like it was nothing!" he breathed, his eyes wide and shining.

"It's...nothing at all. Really." Gray said. "Still...you gotta think about it the smart way. Like...the tournament's rules."

"The rules? Oh right, if we win a fight, we get warped to a different location, right?" Zett said. "I guess that it would be difficult to make groups with something like that."

"No...somehow I don't think that's completely true." Gray said. "Why make a rule to team up with others of the same color if you're going to be warped away after you win?"

"...That's a good point." Zett agreed. "They made rules that contradicted with each other. So...what you're saying is...there's something they aren't telling us?" the youngling asked.

"There's a hidden meaning behind the rule. I think it's how to tell us to advance to the winners circle." Gray said. "Meaning...the final stage starts when all with the same color meet up."

"Which means...that the teams might not be equal when the finals start!" Zett realized. "Whichever team has the most people has the advantage, so that means everyone should try to balance finding teammates and fighting opponents, right?"

"Kid, if there's one thing I know, it's that numbers don't always determine the outcome of battle. There are times we had to figure that out the hard way." Gray said.

"Oh, right." Zett said. "But...that's what you were saying, right? The teams aren't going to be equal when the finals start."

"They definitely won't. Victory will have to ride on the teams' strongest and most strategic." Gray said. "In other words...the team who wins has to have a combination of both intellect to solve strategies…and the instincts and natural talent to fight."


	6. Dreamscape

The Dreamscape. A location within the Psychic Universe created from the collective dreams of psychics all over where the laws of nature and order have absolutely no meaning and where anything can happen within it.

"What am I doing in a jungle? What kind of psychic would dream of this place?" David asked. "Well, I guess I'm one to talk, am I? I mean, I do tend to be a little loopy myself...admittedly." he said looking at his blue emblem. "But still, this place is very strange. It feels like several worlds mixed together. I wonder who I'm going to run into here. Hopefully not some old enemies. That would be a little extreme." he said as he heard rumbling in the bushes. "Rustling in the bushes? Is someone there?"

"Still as sharp as ever, I see." a voice said as a familiar figure emerged with a blue armband.

"Whew… Thank goodness." David said in relief. "Damn it, Cheetah, don't scare me like that! I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Oh please. A simple rustle in the bushes is hardly enough to rattle you." Cheetah said.

"Maybe not normally, but you'll never know who or what lurks in these parts." David said. "Speaking of which, while we're here, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about for a while now. It's about that side of you I saw back in the KOF stadium."

"What could be off about that?" Cheetah asked.

"It's just that… Well, do you remember when we first encountered each other way back when? When Brainiac launched an attack on your dimension?" David asked.

"When I was hoping for revenge? Yes." Cheetah nodded.

"Well, to be fair on that end, we did kind of see Diana hold a sword to your throat." David said rubbing the back of his head."Anyway, after seeing that, I was appalled by the fact that the Wonder Woman of your dimension lowered herself to such a state. It...actually kind of sickened me. I thought that you were simply misguided. That you deserved better. But then you were able to fetch Corona for us, indirectly helping us seal away the Titans once again. At that point, I thought that maybe there was a chance of redemption for you after all, even almost everyone said it was impossible."

"Back during those days, all I thought of was killing you. What you did to put Diana away...I felt nothing, expect the urge to wet my claws with your blood." Cheetah said. "But now, I see more clearly. I'm enlightened. After fighting you for so long, and with that brutalization I suffered at the hands of that Badger Hitomi…I realize that it takes more than strength to win. Know yourself, know the world…and you will be strong."

"You must've took that to heart really well. I mean, not only did you score a win against Diana back in Paris, but you also managed to defeat me. I guess every once in a while, miracles really do happen." David said. "But…You know you don't just have me to thank for that. Captain Cold and Poison Ivy, they're every bit a part of this process as I am."

'You believe so? Hm…then I shall take your word for it." Cheetah said.

"I mean, you wouldn't have gotten Zamazenta's blessing if he didn't believe in you, right?" David asked.

"I suppose not." Cheetah said. "You truly have become my reasoning...David." Cheetah said.

"...! There it is again. You called me on first-name basis." David laughed. "I thought you only do that with people you've grown close to. Well, thanks. I guess having a pure heart works in many mysterious ways." he said.

"So it does." Cheetah nodded. "Come. It has occured to me that this tournament has been trying to trick us. Instead of fighting the enemy, we must gather our team."

"Ah, I knew you'd be informative on this stuff." David said. "But we still don't know what happens if we manage to win a team battle. Do we get whisked away together, or do we split up again?" he asked as the two soon heard clashing steel.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out. Do you hear that?" Cheetah asked.

"I sure do. It sounds like there's a fight going on." David said.

The two then rushed to the scene. They see a woman with purplish skin and red armor fighting against three opponents. These opponents are a large knightley figure, a sort of tiger beastman, and a female humanoid insect.

"None of you stand a chance against me!" the woman said unleashing blasts of fire.

"Hmmm… she seems quite strong." Cheetah said. "But we must pull her away from her battle."

"Yeah, three on one hardly seems fair. Your eyes are sharper than mine. Can you see the emblems they've got?" David asked.

"The three against her have matching green bands. The dragon girl… she has a blue band. If she defeats any of them, she'll be warped away. We musn't waste this chance!" Cheetah said.

"No choice, then. We're going to help her." David said.

The two then entered the battle to assist the dragon armored woman.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"We'll talk later. Right now, all you need to know is that we're here to help." David said.

"Okay then…" she said. "I'll tell you all you need to know then. You just need to know my name."

"And what could that be?" Cheetah asked.

"Call me Shyvana." the woman said.

"Shyvana…? I see. A pleasure to work with you, then." David said.

"Is that…?!" The tiger beastman asked. "Grrowl! It's the Ice Devil Hunter! I heard his protege imprisoned my brother Tigre!"

"Imprisoned? You've got the wrong idea!" David said.

"Then I will get my answers from you...The hard way!" the tiger beastman roared.

The Brother to the Beast Kingdoms' Descendant

Khan

"Ah-ha! So you are the one Khan has told me of!" the knight said. "Then it falls to me, Lance, to punish you for the sins of your student!"

Knight of New Camelot

Lance

"Um, you do realize we already had someone on the ropes, right?" the insect woman asked before she shook her head. "Men…"

The Deadliest of her Species

Lady Mantis

"This is all just a big misunderstanding. But I doubt they'll listen to us." David said.

"We must escape. We can't afford to defeat any of them now." Cheetah said. "Lest of course we get separated."

"Ngh…Very well. Let's pull back for now." David said.

"What?! But…we can beat them!" Shyvana protested.

"Shyvana, it's not that we doubt your strength. But it's more beneficial for us to stay together for the time being." David said.

"Very well…" Shyvana nodded. "Hm...something about this feels similar to the Summoner's Rift..."

As the three then retreated, the green team trio lost them.

"Curses! I had hoped to make him tell me where Tigre is! Grr...I swear I'll find him!" Khan growled.

"Fear not, Sir Khan!" Lance declared. "We shall find them, and when we do, I shall make them reveal what you seek!"

"You two know this is the same Ishihara that beat Galeem and Darkhon, right? And Cheetah beat him during the KOF tournament! Do you really think any of us could possibly beat them?" Lady Mantis pointed out.

Khan then stared at Lady Mantis. "Hm…there is truth to your words. If an Apex such as yourself is wary of them...Then I, as one who respects an Apex, shall listen to your quarry."

"You seem very old fashioned…" Lady Mantis said.

"Yes of course. And that is because I am a true follower of the Beastman Way." Khan started. "I follow the ancient laws of the beastmen, before they were sullied by human experimentation. True Beastmen carry no trace of human scent. I respect the humans' way of survival, but I cannot tolerate their desire to become like us. I shall show you...a true beast!" he said before shifting into his tiger form and letting out a roar.

"Are we safe here? They haven't followed us, have they?" David asked.

"No. We have lost them." Cheetah assured.

"Phew… That's a relief. That Khan fellow looked like he really wanted to rip us apart back there." David said.

"I suppose he does not know much. Tell me, who is this Tigre?" Cheetah asked.

"Mime is the son of one of Hope's old enemies, Harlequin. Mime blamed Hope for Harlequin's death. Tigre was formerly one of his subordinates that we met in Cho-Tokyo." David said. "At the same time, Tigre is a descendant of one of the Ten Kingdoms. I...don't really remember much about that. It was a long time ago."

"I see…" Cheetah said. "I could tell he was seeking revenge, but he is misplaced."

"Yeah. I mean, Francisca beat Tigre fair and square. He's been following Jexi willingly ever since. Oh, that was probably what Khan meant by imprisonment." David realized.

"He's trying to hunt us down so he can free his brother." Cheetah said.

"Yep. That's pretty much what we got from him." David said. "It kind of makes me worried about Franny, though. It sounds more like she's the one he's after."

"Calm down. Odds are she's not even here at this location." Cheetah said. "But he is definitely going to come after you."

"I figured as much. He seemed to have aimed his glare at me specifically." David said.

"Because you and most of the alliance are easily recognizable." Cheetah said.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot about that. It's bad enough that I've got wanted posters across two universes. And it doesn't seem like he's intending to stop anytime soon." David said.

"I'd have to imagine we'll see those three in the finals…so if you end up facing Khan, what will you do?" Cheetah asked.

"Just fight him like I normally do, I guess. Hasn't failed me before." David said. "Ah, that's right. Shyvana, right? Any reason those guys were ganging up on you?"

"They didn't have any reason to fight me all at once…I was the reason." Shyvana explained. "I believe if I could defeat three opponents at once, then I'd be transported to a location where this place doesn't hinder me. This area is messing with my abilities somehow. So I had to relocate."

"I see. But we're not sure if that's really the case just yet. As far as we know, it only affects single opponents." David said.

"I see. So if I beat just one of them, I would be free from this psychic prison. Why did you stop me?" Shyvana asked.

"Because if you did, you'd be separated from your teammates. We didn't want to risk it, not until we learn more about this whole system." David said.

"I see. Strategy is key in situations like this. I know because where I am usually summoned, you don't know what to expect." Shyvana nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hinder your progress."

"It's quite alright. I'm just glad we were able to help in some way." David said. "By the way, you seem...very familiar. The terms you were using… It reminded me of this game I was playing a while back."

"She's from League of Legends." a voice said as they saw Sunset standing nearby.

"Sunset?" Cheetah said.

"Chill, chill. Same side." Sunset said showing the blue emblem.

"Ah, I see." Cheetah said. "How do you know of this…League of Legends?"

"You think David is the only one who enjoys games?" Sunset said. "I didn't even think characters from that game would ever be real...then again this is a place where your dreams come true so...whatever goes I guess."

"I haven't played the game in a while, so I might be a little out of touch. She's right about one thing, though. This place seems like several worlds mixed together." David said.

"Well it is a world of dreams. I mean, look." Sunset said thinking for a moment before a drink appeared in her hands.

"I see. So this place makes one's dreams take reality." Cheetah said.

"Yeah. So far I don't think any of the other fighters here have even noticed." Sunset said.

"Well, seeing as though we can't fight without being separated…Maybe it would be best if we formed a base around here." David said.

"Already took one step ahead." Sunset said pointing to a medieval castle nearby. "I've been hiding in that for hours now."

"Impressive." Shyvana nodded.

"That's...strangely convenient." David said.

"Not really. I thought that up once I got here." Sunset said. "We can form our base here and recruit others on the blue team to join us here."

"Good idea. The more allies we have, the stronger our force will be when the time comes." David said.

"And that is the secret behind their rule. It's to have all those with the same color join up." Sunset said.

"Hmm. That would make a lot of sense. But the reason why is still puzzling. It could be for some team round." Cheetah said.

"That's just what I've been thinking. This must be the tournament's first phase, with the objective of gathering as many allies as we can." David said.

"Meaning it's best we keep stationed here and wait for them to come to us." Sunset said.

"It's not a bad strategy. It looks as though we could stay here for years with this world's strange properties." Cheetah said.

"Then we know what we must do." Shyvana said. "Lets hope there are still more allies in this strange place.'"


	7. Osis

Osis, one of the nine major cities within the main Desert Universe. Said to be under the protection of the warrior Osiris and considered a haven to those who respect the dead as well as respect all life in general.

"Hahaha. Look upon this city. It's only a small stepping stone for us if we are to win this tournament for the Tanaka Empire." Gundham said standing on the balcony of the main palace.

"Sure...I guess." Adora said nervously. "(Man, this team I'm on's got some weird people…)" she thought. "I'm lucky I ran into you early, Gundham."

"Luck has nothing to do with this. This was truly fate since we both bare the same cursed emblem." Gundham said referring to the violet emblems they both had.

"Cursed..?" Adora was a little taken aback by Gundhams talk. "You really do sound like someone who wants to rule. I'm glad Catra didn't pick up on you."

"Hah! Even if your former hellish friend took notice of my power, she would have no choice but to submit under it." Gundham said before a hamster ran out to him. "You have returned from scouting, Maga-Z?" he asked as he picked it up. "It seems he's spotted a few enemies approaching the palace."

"That's bad. We've only just figured out what we have to really do, and this palace is our base." Adora replied. "And if we fight and win, we'll just be separated. What do you want to do, Gundham?"

"Hmm. I'll have to wait for the information from the rest of my companions. But for the time being, you, the fated Princess of Power, must go out and face them for the Tanaka Empire!" Gundham said.

"Uh…sure! Whatever you say, o great lord Tanaka." Adora smiled. "Oh great, now he's got me doing it…" Adora then drew her sword. "For the Honor...of Grayskull!" she said as she became She-Ra.

"Crimson Steel Elephant, Maga-Z. You will follow her and keep her under watch and protection." Gundham said to the notched eared hamster.

"I'll try not to get him in any danger. I have a feeling something bad might happen if I do." Adora said as Maga-Z scurried onto her shoulder. "Okay then, little Deva…let's do this." she said taking off.

"She will do her best. As for me, my minions will continue to scour the area for more enemies." Gundham said looking to the birds and the other three hamsters running around the city.

Adora then ran to where Maga-Z guided her as she came across the enemies he spotted.

"Alright, who am I dealing with here?" Adora asked taking a look from a vantage point. "Wait...I see them. And...they're fighting?" she said seeing Jesse facing against Tetsu.

"Seems your sword form has improved in those six months." Tetsu said showing his green emblem.

"Well, what can I say. I couldn't afford to let the past hold me back anymore." Jesse said revealing his yellow emblem.

"Be that as it may...I've been improving too. Even you cannot stand to Tetsu of the 600 swords!" Tetsu said.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't stop me from trying." Jesse said.

"You will regret that arrogance when I defeat you soundly." Tetsu said.

"Air Thrust!" Jesse said as Tetsu was caught in a sphere of wind and slashed from many directions.

"Hahaha! This is sword number 328: My Wind King Sword!" Tetsu said drawing a fan like blade and swung it, creating a wind current that collided with Jesse's slashes.

"Super Lightning Blade!" Jesse said as he thrusts at Tetsu with a wind-imbued attack, before a powerful lightning bolt strikes Tetsu.

"Incredible. Hmm...before we continue...I call my Dimension Slasher Sword!" Tetsu said swinging a small sword before it cut apart the vantage point Adora was standing on, making her lose her balance.

"Whoa!" Adora cried regaining her balance and landing on her feet on the ground. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Someone as tall as you? Not really that hard to miss." Tetsu said.

"Note to self, being 8 ft tall isn't really suited for stealth." Adora said to herself. "So now that I'm here, I'm making this a three way?"

"We are on different sides." Tetsu said. "Although…" he said jumping back as Jesse clashed with Adora.

"Damn…He's staying back so he can stay put." Jesse said.

"He's aiming to stay alive in the tournament by not fighting… that's smart." Adora said. "But I can't risk getting eliminated or winning. I've already made one ally, and I'm not about to leave him!"

Adora used She-Ra's strength to push Jesse away.

"Grave!" Jesse said as earthy spires emerge from the ground, striking Adora. "I can't risk getting eliminated here. I've already worn myself out fighting Tetsu. I need to retreat." he said as he begins to escape.

Adora then landed on the ground, recovering.

"If I wasn't transformed, that would've hurt more…" Adora said looking at Tetsu. "I can't win in a battle against someone like Tetsu. No other option. Gotta get back to the palace!" she said running for the palace.

"Linking Sword!" Tetsu said drawing a strange chain like sword as he tossed it into the air as it clasped onto both Adora and Jesse.

"What the?! What did you do?!" Adora asked.

"My Linking Sword. Its ability is simple. It'll vanish once one of you defeats the other." Tetsu said.

"Oh great. So no matter what happens, I'll either get eliminated or get sent away." Adora recapped.

"Hey, don't forget that I'm in the same boat, too!" Jesse said. "(This is bad… As long as Tetsu's effect is on me, I'm trapped. But…I can't afford to disappoint him now. Sorry, Adora. But somehow, I'm gonna take you down.)"

Adora and Jessie then clashed as Adora tried to avoid getting hit.

"This is not good, I'm in a no win situation." Adora said as Maga-Z appeared on her shoulder. "C'mon little guy, you gotta do something! You and I both know were in a bad situation here!"

"Fierce Demon Fang!" Jesse said as he slams his sword on the ground, creating a shockwave.

"Whoa!" Adora said jumping into the air. "Okay, that's it!" she dived at Jesse and slammed into him sword on sword.

"Thunder Blade!" Jesse said as a sword of lightning descended from the sky. "Thanks for revealing Maga-Z, by the way."

Adora dodged the blade as she ran at Jesse. "Well excuse me for talking to a hamster!" she shouted.

"It doesn't matter how this battle ends now. You just gave Tetsu the means to invade your base now. As you sow…" Jesse said as he bring his blade up. "...so shall you reap. Eruption!" he said as a burst of fire erupted under Adora.

"(Dangit, I don't know how long I can stand this heat…)" Adora thought. "(I goofed up, sorry Gundham…)"

"Sorry but this is a strategic tournament. And the better strategist is the winner." Tetsu said heading off before something knocked him away.

"Whew… That was close. I don't know what would've happened if he went any farther." Mayumi said.

"Mayumi. Thank goodness you're...wait, which side are you on? Wait, are you?" Adora asked.

"Nope. I'm on the yellow team, just like Jesse. All the more reason to pay him back for that trick he tried to pull." Mayumi said.

"Tetsu has been defeated. He will be sent to the stands." the voice said as Tetsu vanished.

"Wait, if Tetsu is out then..." Jesse said.

"Yep. His Link wore off. Now's your chance, Jesse. Go!" Mayumi said as she vanished as well.

"Whew… Close shave, huh Adora? Looks like we get to survive another day." Jesse said.

"I'm glad everything worked out." Adora said. "Still, you put up a great fight, Jesse."

"Same here. But… We're clearly both worn out. We'll have to pick this up later." Jesse said.

"Right. See you in the finals." Adora said as she ran back to the palace. "(That was way too close. Looks like we avoided a fight for now. Still...I doubt this is the last we'll see each other.)" she thought as she ran back.


	8. Strongwall Castle

Strongwall Castle, one of the most indestructible castles within the Adventure Universe, once said to be home to a powerful demon lord. The castle is surrounded by numerous traps and defenses which makes entry nearly impossible lest you are someone recognized as a guest.

And in this tournament, a location like this is key. You obtain entry into the castle, you are guaranteed safe from all who are your enemy. Since the tournament began, numerous competitors on different teams have been fighting to take the castle first. All who have tried to do so were either eliminated or transported away because of battles, or turned away by the castles vicious traps.

The question is this…is there anyone that is daring and able enough to attempt to take the castle for their team?

"So...this is the castle that the villagers told me about." Erza said approaching its outer rim with the red crest visible.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Erza? Everyone's been fighting hard to get inside it, and so far no one's been able to take it as their base." Gemini reminded, who was accompanying Erza as her ally, also sporting red.

"You need to stop siding with Hope so much. Think for yourself instead of what others say. This castle...doesn't even look that dangerous." Erza said as she charged in.

"Erza wait!" Gemini said before seeing Erza cut down a couple of crocodiles rising from the moats before leaping over it. "Why...am I even worrying? I forgot...she's Erza."

Erza continued to run through the defenses of the castle as well as bypassing each one without taking a single hit.

"(Have I really been thinking like the others? Guess being around Hope for so long has got to me...I really need to start thinking about myself more, like she said.)" Gemini thought, following after Erza.

"Well...it seems we've made it." Erza said having reached the front gate. "Still...that all seemed way too lax."

"It's probably because no one's made it this far." Gemini pointed out. "You're right though Erza, something doesn't seem right."

It was at that moment that a small rock landed at their feet before a magic circle appeared on it, growing brighter every second until-

***BOOM***

-it exploded, showering the two red team members in dust.

"Oh, sorry ladies, did I interrupt your train of thought?" a voice said as Emo suddenly appeared behind them.

"Emo...you realize how much you could have hurt Gemini?" Erza asked standing there unscathed with Gemini.

"Oh yeah, the samurai mech pilot who fought monsters getting hurt by an exploding rock." Emo said. "Besides, I made sure to use a small item to keep the spell small."

"I take it you've come to try and claim the castle then?" Erza asked.

"That's the way it's gonna go, yeah." Emo said. "Oh, and don't go thinking it's gonna be so easy to beat me. I don't care who you are or what you've accomplished, I'm not leaving until I kick your ass into the moat."

"Oh he has no idea who he's talking to." Gemini said to herself as she slowly backed away.

"Oh and don't worry, Gemini, I didn't forget about you. You'll be…" Emo said before he was slugged across the face.

"You...talk way too much." Erza said cracking her knuckles.

"You're right, I'll just skip to the point." Emo said, adjusting his indigo armband. "Levitation."

At this word, Emo's spell bag opened, his spell books flying out and surrounding Emo, spinning around him, before opening all at once.

"Before, I had to find the right book, search through it, then cast the spell I wanted. Now...I don't need that anymore." Emo said. "Lightning Laser."

The book circle spun until one book faced Erza and fired a bolt of lightning at her.

"Requip!" Erza said deflecting the lightning with ease as she held two swords, one coated in flames and the other with a cold air surrounding it.

"Fire and air, maybe ice...okay." Emo said. "Sandstorm." he called as another book fired swirling sands at the wizard.

"This is over." Erza said cutting through the attacks Emo sent at her. "As long as I have these swords...I'll always have Natsu and Gray by my side. Now! Fire and Ice Sword!" she said cutting through Emo in a cross formation as he collapsed.

"Damnit...stupid power high, making me stupid enough to...think I stood a chance against...her." Emo said before passing out.

"Erza Scarlet has defeated Emo. Now...we give Erza a choice. Either stay with her partner or divide and go elsewhere." the voice said.

"What? That's a rule?" Gemini asked.

"The immediate warp rule goes to fighters who are solo in nature. If the victor has a partner, they have the choice of leaving with them or venturing on alone." the voice said.

"I see. If that's the case...I choose to go on alone." Erza said.

"What? Are you serious?" Gemini asked.

"We need someone to watch the castle and welcome our allies. While I go and find more of them for our side." Erza said.

"Wow…I can't believe you're leaving me with a job like this." Gemini breathed.

"Don't believe...just do." Erza said as she vanished with Emo.

"Right. I won't let her down." Gemini said heading inside of the fortress. "This is the red team's fortress now, and it's not big enough for the other teams! I'll reset the traps and make sure this fortress has red team members only!" she smiled as she ran to reset the fortress. "Oh...we've already attracted a few red team members already." she said looking in the distance to see Flamberge, Zelos and Sero bearing red emblems. "Things are picking up fast."


	9. Casino Infernale

Casino Infernale, territory within the Demon Universe that's run by the Demon Lord Mammon. A place that tends to attract those who wish for the thrill of gambling, however, winning is the only thing they can do if they want to leave.

"Dang it! How...how is this possible?" Kaito said punching the ground.

"Well, you never really were much of a gambler, Kaito." Omnimon said. "But I'm kind of surprised they haven't thrown us out based on association alone."

"Still, I'm a little bummed out…" Kaito sighed. "The Staff told us we can't fight in here, so the only way to get out to the other teams is by winning."

"Afraid so. Them's the breaks." one demon said. "So how about playing the slots again?"

"The slots? I've heard about them from Alphamon and Crusadermon. They're supposedly very difficult to win." Omnimon said. "Why don't you let me give it a try, Kaito. Maybe I'll have better luck."

"Probably for the best bud. I'm no Nagito. Lets see if you can get us out of here." Kaito smiled.

"Oh, I have no doubt you'll do better." the demon said.

Omnimon pulled down on the reel. The slots then spun around.

"Cmon, Triple 7s…or even something else…!" Kaito prayed.

"Oh...too bad, chums." the demon said as it landed on three x's. "You lose again."

"Oh there is no way!" Kaito said kicking one of the slots over as the top opened showing a small imp inside. "What the?"

"Um… Hi?" the imp asked nervously.

"Ah…So that's how." Omnimon said.

"All the games are rigged!" Kaito said.

"We got a prophet situation." the demon said to a small comm. "Lock the doors."

"Ah great…" Kaito said. "Though it's no surprise we're in this situation. The Demon Lord who owns this place is the Sin of Greed."

"And there's no doubt that he would want the bounties on our heads after what happened to Beelzebub." Omnimon said.

"Actually he only has eyes on your boss. He could care less about you two." the demon said. "Heck, I have no clue who you guys even are."

"Well, that's too bad. Because as you can see, he's not here." Omnimon said.

"True but he might come if we have your heads on display since you'll be killed for discovering the casino's secret." the demon said as a few more joined him.

"Well, this is just dandy. What do we do now?" Kaito asked.

"You wanted a fight, didn't you Kaito?" Omnimon said drawing the Grey Sword.

"As a matter of fact I did." Kaito smirked pounding his fists. "Let's show these devils why we're on the same team as David, kay Omnimon?!"

"You can count on me." Omnimon said.

"Get them!" the demons shouted surrounding the two before they were pushed back.

"Here goes. Double Shot!" Omnimon said as he fired shots of fire and ice.

"Feast your eyes, demons! This is the Luminary of the Stars' power! Behold my Law of Space!" Kaito said whipping his law out. "Or, I should say that's what it was previously called! After I heard the stories of Jack's Law Evolving...I too began training to attain that power!"

"Are you serious?! He has a Law on him?" one of the weaker demons said as they ran.

"Get back and fight, you cowards!" one of the stronger ones said.

"Good, I get to show the results of my training to the stronger ones." Kaito smirked whipping out his Law of Space, but it was glowing just like Jack's Law of Thievery. "After Six Months of hellish training, I have unlocked my Law of Space's Bond Rules! Behold! Law of Space: Beyond!" he said as the area around them became black with stars all around.

"What the hell is this?!" a demon asked.

"Are we in space?!" another asked.

"Heh. Whaddya think, Omnimon? This is the results of my six months of training." Kaito smirked at the Knight.

"That's amazing, Kaito. You really have pushed yourself for this, have you?" Omnimon asked.

"Hell yes, I have. But hold your applause, because my Law doesn't just change the scenery." Kaito said. "Each of these stars represent the bonds I've made. And now...they're all going to strike you demon guys down!"

"Who gives a crap about your bonds, human?! Die!" the demons then charged.

"Here is comes! The Cosmic...Shower!" Kaito said as each of the stars came falling down and hitting each of the demons on impact before they all lied unconscious. "Dang...we weren't even halfway through yet."

"But that was still very impressive, Kaito. You really have put a lot of effort into evolving that Law of yours." Omnimon said.

"It wasn't just me." Kaito said smirking. "Everybody part of James' stupid season 53 that got revived thanks to Linc trained thier asses off to try and get up to Jack's level. We all wanna repay our debt to him for helping us out. And those of us who got laws? We swore to get stronger so that we could repay everyone who saved us from that hell."

"Well, well. I hope we all get to see the results soon." Omnimon said.

"Trust me when I say this, you're gonna love it." Kaito said with a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, one of the lesser demons was on a radio.

"Sir, we have a problem. Two rando's just took out your casino staff. They said they're allies of Ishihara." he said.

"Ah...I see. In that case...guess we'll have to abandon it, won't we?" a voice said on the other line.

"But, you can't let this stand! Ishihara was the witness to Beelzebubs' murder! You must help us! Master Mammon!" he said before he started to choke.

"Beelzebub brought about his own end. Besides, with what I have in the works right now, that casino isn't really needed anymore since there are many others like it." Mammon said.

"Ah…I see. As expected of you, Lord Mammon." he said. "Please…spare me."

"No...you seem to lack respect for the natural hierarchy of the Demon Universe. Besides, Beelzebub is a thing of the past. You see...we've selected his replacement." Mammon said before the demon fell dead.

On the other side of the radio as the feed cut out, Mammon soon stood. He was revealed to be a demon in black wearing a plague doctor's mask. "Such a shame when you lose respect like that. But unless you show your power...you're just all talk." he said hanging up. "I can trust you'll learn about this well?" he said speaking to a figure in white and wearing a smiling mask.

"Indeed, Lord Mammon. I shall take the seat of demon lord most seriously." he said with a bow.

"It's best you do, Mephisto." Mammon said. "You are dismissed. I still need to finish my own preparations." he said walking off.


	10. Whale Continent

Whale Continent, a massive stretch of land within the Ocean Universe. But in reality, it is land that rests atop a gigantic whale that swims across the ocean making it not stay in the same place for very long.

"Oh wow…Such a peaceful blue sky. So this is what it's like here." Francisca said.

"Yes. It seems as though this whale has been around for a long time. Yet it still pushes on. It's an amazing creature." Jimbei said.

"Indeed it is. So majestic. I never would've dreamed of this back when I was still with Hyness." Francisca said.

"If you continue on with everyone else, there is no doubt you will see more sights like this." Jimbei said.

"Yes, I believe so. That being said, thanks for everything back there. If I hadn't come to my senses, I doubt that I would've lived to see this." Francisca said.

"There is no need to thank me. Thank the one who made this chance for you possible." Jimbei said. "Thank your mentor as well everyone else."

"Right. If he hadn't taken me in as his pupil, and all of the bonds I have forged, I wouldn't have been able to save Hyness from the Lost Universe. My sisters and I probably wouldn't even be here right now." Francisca said.

"And those bonds will continue to grow." Jimbei said before looking to the water. "Mm? Something is coming from the sea."

Suddenly bursting out from the water was Mermista as she turned her mermaid tail back into legs and landed on the ground collapsing.

"*Huff*...*Huff*...Finally!" Mermista groaned. "Stupid Whale Island, making me swim nonstop…my legs are killing me..."

"So...are you an ally...or a friend?" Jimbei asked showing his White emblem.

Mermista looked up as she caught her breath. "Oh it's you guys…" she then checked her band and sighed. "Yeah...you're safe." she said having a white band.

"We should probably see about securing shelter while we're here." Jimbei said.

"Yeah, good plan because I was nowhere near here when I started out, I've been swimming all day." Mermista explained. "Anyone got a plan for setting up?"

"Well, we're practically on an island on top of a giant whale. Maybe we can find an empty patch of land or an abandoned settlement and set up a base there." Francisca said.

"Good plan, but do we even know if we're the only ones here or…" Mermista started.

"Oh, hey guys!" a voice called as Eddy appeared. "I figured I'd find someone here, but I didn't expect a group this big."

"Hold up chin boy, what's your color?" Mermista asked showing her white band.

"Uh...orange." Eddy said.

"Sorry, Eddy. But you should've known better than to just dash to the first group you see." Francisca said.

"Wait, before we throw down, I overheard you mention needing to find a place!" Eddy said quickly. "Well, I passed a place that had a shack about a mile south of here. Some people from blue team have taken up shop there. So, can you at least go a little easy on me, so I can have a fighting chance?"

"Eddy...nice try." Francisca said hitting him with a powerful ice attack.

"You think we'd fall for such an obvious lie?" Mermista said hitting him with a stream of water.

"Oh for...I'm not lying, that's Usopp's thing! You can check after you win...Solar Flare!" Eddy said, unleashing the flash of light.

"Take this!" Francisca said striking Eddy mid-attack, forcing the boy to the ground as the flash took its course.

"Of course I had to go up and say hi to Dave's apprentice…" Eddy grumbled as he jumped into the air and charged up. "Masenko!" he called as he fired the beam at the three white team members.

Francisca took this moment to enter Sapphire God Mode and charge a sphere in her hands.

"You're not gonna be quick enough, Franny! The Masenko moves faster!" Eddy called as the beam almost reached the Color Fighter…

..._almost._

"Ha!" Francisca said as she unleashed a beam of energy. It over took Masenko, freezing everything in its path as it sailed to Eddy.

"Boy, if that ain't a fluke, I don't know what is." Eddy said before the beam hit him, completely freezing him and rendering him unable to battle.

"Hehehe. Wow...you all really showed him." a voice said as emerging from a small patch of forest was Kokichi.

"Kokichi? How did you get here?" Francisca asked.

"It's simple...he was the one who set this up." Jimbei said.

"Nehehe. Wow...no putting one past you. That's right. I showed Eddy the shack and the dummies inside." Kokichi said.

"Why?" Mermista asked.

"I wanted to thin the competition a little." Kokichi said. "I just needed a sucker to help do that. Though he only believed me cause I was wearing this." he said holding an orange emblem.

"But it's a team competition. You're seriously letting down your own team?" Mermista asked.

"Who said I was on his team?" he asked showing an indigo emblem. "The rule states we each get an emblem. However, no rule exists that says we can't take emblems from the defeated."

"You're still on an opposing side as far as we're concerned, Kokichi. There was no reason to tell us any of this." Francisca said.

"I might be, then again I might still be lying. You just don't know with me." Kokichi said.

"Ugh, seriously? He wants to go that route with us?" Mermista groaned.

"What can I say? I'm a liar by trade. I do plan on winning but I'm going to have as much fun as I can before we hit the next stage." Kokichi said as he ran off.

"Don't let him get to you, Mermista. That's just how Kokichi is sometimes." Francisca said.

"Either way, since this is Kokichi we're dealing with, we can't trust the shack rumor. We'll just have to make our own shelter." Jimbei said.

"That's my suggestion from the beginning. Let's try to find an empty patch of land somewhere." Francisca said.

"I can see some not far from here. We can camp there." Mermista said.

"Yeah. That'll work." Francisca said.

"Alright, lets get working." Mermista said.


	11. The Wild Area

The Wild Area, an area within the Beast Universe where hundreds of wild Pokémon roam the land without a care in the world and a popular spot for tourists to visit.

"Huh? This is weird. We were just here before this whole thing started." Sectonia said.

"Yeah..well there are only so many locations they can use before it gets repetitive." Starlight said.

"Still, I can tell this place really has changed quite a bit since David and Cheetah helped Alice save Galar." Sectonia said.

"Yes. With no threat of random Dynamaxing, the people and Pokémon seem to be in relative peace now." Gallantmon said.

"Yeah...I think we can set up someplace safe for us to hide out for awhile." Starlight said. "We could camp out here easily."

"Plus, there's also that tower we saw near the entrance to Motostoke." Sectonia said.

"Yes, the Watchtower Ruins." Gallantmon said. "There are plenty of spaces to make our hideout. I'm no Leopardmon, but I've been mapping out the best possible spots for hideouts here since we have been here."

"You have? Where's the best spot to set up?" Starlight asked.

"I've narrowed it down to three spots. Watchtower Ruins, Dusty Bowl, and The Lake of Outrage." Gallantmon explained. "Which spot is best you think, you two?"

"My best suggestion would be the Lake of Outrage. Because you need a Water Bike to traverse it, it houses the most powerful Pokémon here. We wouldn't have to worry all that much about nightwatch." Sectonia said.

"That's a great idea. And if we ever find ourselves being attacked, the powerful Pokémon will likely chase away any competitor lucky enough to cross the lake." Starlight said.

"The Lake of Outrage it is then." Gallantmon said. "Let's get going, everyone."

The trio then headed to the Lake of Outrage, crossing to the other side and finding themselves in a secluded land far away from the rest of the Wild Area where only a few Pokémon roamed the small land.

"We picked a great spot. Lots of Water Types are patrolling the lake, and we have a Grapploct calling its territory near the only entrance." Starlight said. "We're perfectly secured here."

"Looks like all that time we spent here paid off after all." Sectonia said. "But the Pokémon won't mind if we build a hideout here, right?"

"Don't worry. I got that covered." Starlight said cooking some curry. "I picked up some tips on curry cooking from David and Sanji. This should keep them from attacking us."

"That's quite impressive. Although it's also a double-edged sword. People with a good sense of smell will be attracted to it like flies." Gallantmon said.

"Right. But they gotta cross the lake to get here and it's filled with Gyarados and Barraskewdas." Starlight said.

"I guess Twilight was right to make you her pupil, huh?" Sectonia asked.

"That's right." Starlight said.

"To think that she got herself a pupil already. Hard to believe so much time has passed with our initial battle with the Demon Lords." Gallantmon said.

"I'm sorry you guys didn't hear the news until after you were saved." Starlight said. "But… becoming Princess Twilight's student wasn't exactly all sunshine and rainbows."

"What do you mean?" Gallantmon asked.

"I used to think…..differently, about friendship. I thought that if I made everyone the same by stripping them of their special talents, things would be better. But it turns out I drove myself down deeper than I thought. I tried to wipe Twilight and her friends from existence of time, and ended up almost destroying history. After I was forgiven, I didn't think I'd make it this far. But, now I've made so many friends and accomplished a lot. It's still hard to believe sometimes."

"Well, you're better off than I was at least. Of course, I had to create a redux for you to see that for yourself." Sectonia said. "And hey, at least you didn't die like I did."

"Yeah. And I did sorta screwed Flux's plan at CHS over before I fixed the timestream." Starlight said. "That was kinda fun. So was saving the other Twilight."

"I think I heard about that. It was when he tried to sabotage those Friendship Games, right?" Sectonia asked.

"I haven't heard about that happening." Gallantmon said. "That must've happened right after we sealed ourselves away. Talk about a case of bad timing."

"It must have. He kept opening rifts just to get to some tree but his plan failed cause I overloaded the machine he was using." Starlight said.

"I think that's what Zygarde was talking about before…" Gallantmon pondered.

"Zygarde?" Sectonia asked.

"Oh, right. That didn't happen in the redux. Basically, Zygarde named Hope his champion after stopping the war he was trying to cause among the Legendaries." Gallantmon said.

"Seriously? How did he manage that?" Sectonia asked.

"...You're probably not going to like hearing this, then. When Zygarde announced the war, Jexi...kind of went berserk." Gallantmon said.

"No way...he went nuts?" Starlight said. "Though now that I think about it, that does kinda sound like something he'd do."

"Not like this. His brothers said he doesn't really get that angry often. Zygarde's war was one of those times." Gallantmon said. "If Hope hadn't taken the brunt of his rage, I don't think anyone would want to know what would've happened."

"Hope's really been at that forefront, hasn't he? I mean, he may seem like a goof up, but he knows when the chips are down and he needs to fight for and with us." Starlight said.

"True. Without him there...things would have escalated to a point where that entire world may have been destroyed." Gallantmon said.

"Oh wow…And to think that was before he came to my doorstep." Sectonia said. "I don't know what else went on while I was...dead, but before I met David, Hope must've been very active in these affairs."

"He was a true member of the team...And despite his goofy antics, he was a real hero." Starlight said. "He was responsible for saving Naegi and the others from the first Danganronpa Killing Game and saving the 77th class. He always aspired to be as equal as he could to Jexi back in the day."

"That's probably why Cheetah said what she did about him back in the KOF stadium. Hope only sought to surpass Jexi, but David aims even higher. But regardless, you can't help but love Hope's enthusiasm." Sectonia said.

"You're right about that." Starlight said. "Anyway, we should probably set up our camp soon."

"Right. It's getting dark out, and the Pokémon tend to get a little feisty at night." Sectonia said.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, this is how I see it." Shirou said to one of his fellow red teammates. "When one team gathers all of its members, they will be transported to the final stadium. Therefore, we need to find a place where we can gather our fellow teammates, somewhere difficult to access but not impossible."

"Okay, but where?" the young fairy prince, Aster, asked. "As far as I know, almost all of the places have been taken."

"Well, after weighing the options, I've narrowed it down to one place. It's pretty dangerous, but from what you've told me about your magic, it shouldn't be too much of a problem for us." Shirou answered, pulling a map of the region out of his pocket. "It's called the Lake of Outrage. Normally, you need a certain transporter to cross it, but with your wings, we could just fly in."

"The Lake of Outrage? Aren't there dangerous Pokémon there?" Aster pointed out.

"Nothing the three of us can handle. Right?" Shirou asked the three red members with them.

"Certainly not." a man wearing a dragon type outfit said, his folded wings sparkling like stars in the night sky. "Soon, those creatures will face me, Draco. Fellows...let the hunt begin!"

"Ah! Gang way! Gang way!" a voice shouted as Eijiro ran towards them.

"Eijiro? What the heck are you...What the?" Aster said as the four were pulled into a strange space before they faced a large creature with a small forest patch growing on its stomach.

"Is that...a Snorlax?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah...but I think it's Gigantamaxed." Eijiro said.

"Aha! A challenge!" Draco declared, unfolding his wings. "I'll bathe in this beast's blood!"

"Uh...maybe take it down a few notches?" Aster asked nervously.

Draco didn't respond, merely roaring at the Gigantamaxed Snorlax before leaping forward. The Pokémon used a Max Strike, however, this barley made Draco flinch, instead getting right in Snorlax's face before he breathed a steam of what appeared to be stars at his opponent.

"HAHAHA! You wanted a battle, but instead you found a massacre!" Draco roared.

Gigantamax Snorlax wasn't even phased. In fact, it attacked again, this time with something different. Draco thought it to be a Max Strixe.

"Hah! Another puny attack?! You foolish bea…" Draco stated before the attack connected, this time erupting with light and large berries, sending the smaller opponent flying to the other end of the chamber, smashing into the rock. Snorlax then consumed the berries that came from its attack, healing it.

"That was G-Max Replenish! It does damage, and can restore berries that were eaten by Snorlax." Shirou said.

"Well, so much for bathing in its blood." Aster said. "You guys ready to do this?"

"Yeah. Let's take down that giant berry factory!" Eijiro said.

"Aster, Eijiro, can you two keep it busy while I set up?" Shirou asked the two.

"You got it Shirou!" Aster saluted before turning to Eijiro. "You're the guy that hardens, right? Do you think you can resist fire?"

"I guess. Why?" Eijiro asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get hurt by this." Aster said, putting his palm up to face Snorlax. "Fire Element: Inferno!"

At that declaration, the area lit up as the fairy produced a massive wall of flames that passed right into the Snorlax, burning some parts of its body. However, some of the flames then came back at the two.

"Incoming!" Aster warned Eijiro.

"Ah crap!" Eijiro said quickly hardening as he withstood the flames as best he could.

"Ah, sorry, I should've said how intense Inferno is. Are you okay?" Aster asked.

"I'm good, this is nothing!" Eijiro said. "(What am I saying? Of course this hurts.)"

"Oh, that's...good." Aster winced. "...I'll heal you when we're done. Shirou, are you ready yet?"

"...My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works." Shirou said finally as the cavern was replaced with a field littered with swords placed into the ground, the roof giving way to a twilight sky. "This is the reality that lives in me. Now this is where the battle ends. Unlimited Blade Dance."

At that moment, dozens of swords materialized in the sky, surrounding Snorlax, before they flew straight to their target, the swords bursting into blue energy upon impact. Upon the last sword meeting the mark, the Gigantamaxed Pokémon swayed on its feet before it shrank back down to its smaller size before fainting.

"We got it!" Eijiro said. "Seriously though, we really gotta keep Draco on a short leash."

"Yeah…" Aster agreed. "(Honestly, I think I liked it better when he was an enemy.)" he thought. "For now, let's get out of here. We're heading to the Lake of Outrage. You wanna come with us?"

"Why would we wanna go to the most dangerous spot in the Wild Area? I found a much better spot to camp out." Eijiro said. "How bout we set up in Dusty Bowl?"

"Dusty Bowl, huh? How isolated is it?" Shirou asked.

"Well, it's a desert like environment, and it's usually targeted by sandstorms. We'll be nearly impossible the see in one." Eijiro explained. "Plus, there's a Kommo-o that makes a path into the deep part of the bowl its territory, so we're safe from attack."

"That will work." Shirou said.

"Yeah…we're definitely working like a team now." Eijiro said as they headed out.


	12. Second Phase: Capture the Flag?

"Okay ladies and gents! It's been a few days since we started and it looks as though all of the colored teams have finally been groups up!" Magenta Voice said. "We will explain the second phase shortly but first we'll show who is on which team. Coincidentally, each team has an even number of fighters each. Let's start with...the Red Warriors!"

Red Team: Erza Scarlet, Gemini Sunrise, Zelos Wilder, Flamberge, Zombie Skater, Asta, Hanta Sero, Eijiro Kirishima, Draco, Aster, Shirou, Garnet, Katsuki Bakugo, Ulrich Stern, Kaito Momota, Omnimon, Examon, Franky, Dan Kuso, Akane Owari, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Maki Harukawa, Captain Parkour, Aka.

"Alright! The Red Warriors are gonna win this thing!" Asta shouted.

"You said it Asta! We're gonna kick the other teams asses!" Akane agreed.

"Hahahahah! Fantastic!" Draco laughed. "We'll bring our enemies to their knees!"

"Is he always like that?" Dan whispered to Shirou.

"From what I've seen...unfortunately yes." Shirou said.

"Moving along...let's take at look at the Orange Rogues!" Magenta Voice said.

Orange Team: Inosuke Hashibira, Nami, Glimmer, Boxer, Amethyst, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko Pekoyama, Gajeel Redfox, Ed, Tenko Chabashira, Ranma Saotome, Odd Della Robbia, Applejack, Indigo Zapp, Sabo, Terra, Monkey D. Luffy, Bow, Scrapper, Mondo Owada, Weather Girl, Dynasmon.

"Well, this team is certainly...unorthodox." Sabo said.

"I can't believe this is happening! This team is against my code!" Tenko said. "It's full of degenerate males."

"Degenerate? Me?" Dynasmon asked.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry, Dynasmon! I didn't mean that towards you. Crusadermon is gonna get back at me for that later, is she?" Tenko asked.

"Err…Yeah. She just might." Dynasmon said.

"Uh...moving on. Next we have the Yellow Strategists!" Magenta Voice said.

Yellow Team: Leopardmon, Zenitsu, Gray Fullbuster, Zett, Mayumi Kirishina, Jesse Reynolds, Vinsmoke Sanji, Aelita Schaffer, Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida, Thinker, Elementa, Kirumi Tojo, Ichiro Ogami, Erica Fontaine, Pearl, Sci-Twi, Himiko Yumeno, Piccolo, Gohan, Genis Sage, Luck Voltia, Mene, Juvia Lockser.

"Looks like Leopardmon's got his act together. He's got quite the assortment of members with him." Dan said.

"Of course he does. He's been gunning to defeat David since this thing started. He's not letting that slip through his fingers." Omnimon said.

"And considering who he's up against, he has formed a team that has seemingly made up for every possible scenario." Examon said. "Leopardmon and David… Those two are going to be the ones to beat, for sure."

"Wait a minute...Luck? I didn't even know he was competing." Asta said.

"There's even that Mene girl, the one who was one of the top choices during the PLT." Flamberge said.

"You know him?" Akane asked.

"Yeah. We're from the same world and on the same squad." Asta said.

"Well, what's he doing on Leops' side, then?" Kaito asked.

"I dunno. But I guess he's here to fight like the rest of us?" Asta said. "Though..if he is...we need to be careful around him. He's a battle maniac."

"So we've got another Natsu on our hands?" Eijiro asked.

"I hope not. We're up to our necks in battle maniacs. Hopefully this guys a bit more chill." Flamberge said.

"Okay...let's move on to the Green Honors!" Magenta Voice said.

Green Team: Khan, Lady Mantis, Lance, Tanjiro Kamado, Starlight Glimmer, Sectonia, Gallantmon, Poison Ivy, Shiozaki Ibara, Perfuma, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, Mina Ashido, Wendy Marvell, Ventus, Yumi Ishiyama, Presea Combatir, Colette Brunel, Elize Lutus, Angie Yonaga, Sakura Ichigumi, Vashyron.

"Whoo! Our Green team looks great!" Mina cheered.

"I'll say." Vashyron smiled.

"Don't even say what you're going to, Vashyron." Sakura warned.

"As much as I despise working together with my brother's captors… I suppose I must abide by the tournament rules." Khan said.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Sectonia said. "And what do you mean by captors? I think you're getting the wrong impression here."

"You'll have to excuse Khan, he's a bit thick headed for a Beastman. He believes that you all imprisoned his brother Tigre against his will." Lady Mantis explained.

"Well, it is true that he was our enemy at one point…" Elize said.

"But he joined us willingly, I swear!" Teepo said.

"Hmm…if I see my bother among the other teams, I will get the true story from him. If you are all lying however, I won't hesitate to kill you." Khan said.

"At least save the urge for when the tournament is over." Shiozaki said.

"So relax. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you too." Colette said petting Khan's ears a little bit.

"I am not some housecat. That isn't going to…" Khan said as he purred a little.

"Whoa, it worked!" Usopp gawked.

"I'm so glad he's tamed. He really messes with my meditative state." Perfuma said.

"Moving on…" Magenta said as a guitar riff blared. "We have the Blue Upsets!"

Blue Team: Lancer, Mashirao Ojiro, Shoto Todoroki, David Ishihara, Shyvana, Sunset Shimmer, Cheetah, Roronoa Zoro, Trafalgar Law, Nico Robin, Momo Yaoyorozu, Ibuki Mioda, Jexi the Hunter, Connie, Undyne, Frosta, Sword of Storms, Yuga Aoyama, Aqua, Yuno, UlforceVeedramon, Denki Kaminari, Leanne, Ciel, Titanica, Captain Cold.

At the last announcement, David finished his guitar riff.

"Ooh, I felt that one!" Ibuki clenched.

"David, the only guy I know who brings a guitar to a fight." Jexi said.

"I don't bring a guitar to a fight. I just like to make an entrance. You know that." David said. "Besides, thanks to that concert a while back, I feel like my band's covers are getting a bit of a positive reception."

"Sports and a rock band? You seem like a busy man." Shyvana said.

"I gotta have some set of hobbies." David said.

"But still, that music got me energetic!" Frosta said. "Bring on the other teams, I am ready!"

"Yeah...go get em." Kaminari said.

"Now next we have...the Indigo Masterminds? Okay who's been messing with my cue cards?" Magenta Voice said.

Indigo Team: Kokichi Oma, Fumikage Tokoyami, Takeshi Toramoto, Onyx Dark, Mezo Shoji, Ross, Petra, Mirajane Strauss, Lapis Lazuli, Kyoka Jiro, Tigre, Vegeta, Goku, Brook.

"Nehehe. Don't be surprised if we come out on top." Kokichi said.

"We'll be lucky to." Lapis said. "Hey, Tigre, did you see your brother?"

"I didn't even know he existed before today." Tigre said.

"Seriously?" Mira asked.

"Yes. I left before any siblings were born. So of course I would not know of him." Tigre said.

"That's strange. I mean, he did seem ready to tear us apart right now." Petra said shivering from the look in Khan's eyes.

"It's possible he found out about our relation through records kept in the old archives and pieced the info together through bits of vague info." Tigre said.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and his rage will fizzle out?" Onyx asked.

"That's...going to depend on who he fights." Ross said.

"Okay. Next up with have the Violet Vengers!" Magenta Voice said.

Violet Team: Gundham Tanaka, Adora, Yoko Tachibana, Riku, Mickey, Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Gonta Gokuhara, Sonia Nevermind, Kazuichi Soda, Minoru Mineta, Nana Kozuki, Rias Gremory, Rio, Mystery Fighter X, Hitoshi Shinso.

"Wow… our team is… how to say it… unique, I guess?" Adora guessed.

"Hahahahaha! Wither with fright, mortals! You gaze upon the sixteen warriors of the underworld! All who fight for the Tanaka Empire!" Gundham said.

"Excellent Speech, Gundham-senpai!" Bartolomeo said.

"Okay seriously, who died and made him leader?!" Mineta asked.

"More importantly, Shinso is here too?" Kazuichi asked.

"I've been given special permission to enter this tournament if that's what you're wondering." Shinso said wearing a hero suit and a mask over his mouth.

"More importantly...this Mystery Fighter X...I don't think anyone's seen who they actually are." Sonia said.

"Well, they're on our team and made it this far. They should be pretty skilled." Adora said.

"Still...this person...why does it feel like...a familiarity?" Gundham pondered.

"And finally...White Unity!" Magenta Voice said.

White Team: Francisca, Roxas, Sonic, Jimbei, Mermista, Xion, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tsuyu Asui, Carrot, Mana Kawai, Tsumugi Shirogane, Steven Universe, K1-B0, Marco Barbato, Lloyd Irving, Fly Guy, Lisanna Strauss, Ochako Uraraka, Hope the Victor, Mark Anarky, Pit, Shuichi Saihara, Kaede Akamatsu, Double D.

"Alright, let's rock! White team's here to kick some butt!" Ochako said.

"I mean, we got a good team but, is anyone freaked out a little by the Fly?" Mermista asked.

"Hey, don't judge Fly Guy, he's cool." Hope said. "Trust me, he'll be a great help."

"Yeah, I'll zupport you az bezt I can, mizz." FG added.

Francisca looks over at Khan. "Oh boy. Something tells me I'm in for it with that guy."

"Indubitably so Fransisca. After all, Khan is targeting you for Tigre's defeat, and he believes that we've treated him with disrespect." Double D explained.

"I'd tell him the whole story, but I doubt he'll listen." Francisca said.

"Pretty sure he's thinking...you're dead meat." Sonic said.

"Yep. Figured as much." Francisca said.

"Now then...let's announce the second phase already. It is...Capture the Flag!" Magenta Voice said.

"Capture the flag?" Hope said.

"Allow us to explain. A random fighter from each team has been assigned a special mark, designating them a flag. Each team will battle against one another. A team can win by...bringing the flagged fighter to their fortress, defeating the flagged fighter, destroying the enemy's fortress or defeating everyone on the opposing team." Magenta Voice said.

"Sounds like a full blown battle royale. This is gonna be nuts." David said.

"Not necessarily. We'll be going Pokémon on this. Meaning only six fighters can be deployed to an enemies fortress at a time." Magenta Voice said. "At least the flag player and one person has to remain in their fortress."

"And since only the matching team will know who the flag fighter is, it makes it more difficult to decide who the flag fighter is." Jexi said.

"This reminds me of those Empires games that I play. Very interesting for coming up with scenarios." David said. "Though this does put Kokichi and his team at a disadvantage. He doesn't have a lot to work with."

"We shouldn't underestimate Kokichi though. His team's small, but he's got a big brain." Ibuki mentioned.

"Uh, you're forgetting, some of us do too. And that's not even getting to Leopardmon." David said.

"Oh right…my mistake." Ibuki said.

"We just need to be ready for what sort of team we have to fight." Jexi said.

"And now...without further ado...let's get this second phase...underway!" Magenta Voice said.


	13. First Bout! Orange vs Violet!

"Okay...let's get things going! Our first battle will be the Orange Team vs the Violet Team." Magenta Voice said. "So...let the battlefield be made!" she said pressing a button as the battlefield shook. Both teams were surprised to see their chosen hideouts begin to float into the sky before converging on a massive battlefield made to suit each castle.

"Whoa...now that was just strange." Odd said.

"They can just make the forts merge onto one field? Now that is something." Kazuichi said.

"Now...if there are no more questions or objections...let the game begin!" Magenta Voice said as fireworks went off, signaling the start.

"Warriors of the Tanaka Empire, prepare for battle!" Gundham called.

"Okay, let's get organized and plan our attack." Glimmer said.

"She's not wrong. We can't just rush in. And we have no idea what they're planning right...crap." Fuyuhiko said seeing them having sent out a few fighters into their territory. "They already decided that quickly?"

"Master, what is our objective now?" Peko asked.

"Defend the perimeter. Don't let any of them get near the fort." Fuyuhiko said.

"Hmm...this feels too forced. They formed their attacking force way too quickly." Nami said. "What are they planning?"

The Orange team quickly hurried out to see Adora, Yoko, Riku, Gonta and Rias approaching their fortress.

"They only sent five? Seems like an under estimation considering their team's smaller than ours." Indigo said.

"The quantity and quality aren't dependent variables, Indigo." Scrapper pointed out. "We're dealing with a magic warrior princess, a Keyblade Master, and a powerful devil all in one team."

"Not to mention that Yoko's Synchronization allows her to copy just about any ability." Tenko said.

"We need to hurry and defeat them quick." Peko said.

"Peko! Wait! Did you hear that?" Fuyuhiko's voice shouted.

"What my…" Peko said before she stopped motionlessly.

"Peko?" Indigo asked.

"Defeat them." a voice said as Peko turned against the Orange team.

"Peko, what the hell?!" Fuyuhiko asked.

"It's brainwashing. Someone on the other side is controlling her!" Dynasmon said.

"You aren't too far off." the voice said as Shinso came out of hiding from behind the rocks.

"NIce work, Shinso." Adora smiled. "That brainwashing of yours is pretty handy."

"How did you do that?" Indigo asked.

"You can thank this." Shinso said pointing to his mask. "I can alter my voice to sound however I want with this device."

"We used Fuyuhiko's voice since Peko wouldn't question her own master." Riku said.

"Okay, that was actually pretty smart." Indigo said.

"Now Violet team have advantage?" Gonta asked.

"We sure do, big guy." Adora said. "Charge!"

"Damn it!" Fuyuhiko said pulling his knife out and clashing with adora as the others headed for the Orange teams fort, Peko causing disruption among the fighters. "They played us. Everyone! Defend! Don't engage or answer!"

"Peko shouldn't be too much of a problem. Just a good smack should get her back to her senses." Dynasmon said.

"Yeah, that's right. Midoriya got freed by breaking a finger. We just gotta knock her out." Fuyuhiko said. "I'll have to do it since I caused the problem. But you, get inside and protect our flag. We can't let them win this way." Fuyuhiko said.

"Okay!" Indigo said as the others headed inside. "It's time we shelled their base with some artillery! Long range squad, let em have it!"

The defenders of the base fired projectiles in the form of explosive arrows, fireballs, and other things were fired at the base only to hit some invisible barrier.

"What the?" Indigo said.

"Hehehe. Nothing can break through my barrier!" Bartolomeo said standing on the castle.

"Crap, Barto's on their team, I forgot! We're never getting past his barriers." Indigo said.

"Seems Scrapper was right. They didn't underestimate us, we underestimated them." Nami said.

"Hmm...how high can Barto make his barriers?" Scrapper asked.

"He does have a range but he can definitely surround the base." Indigo said.

"Then let's break 'em!" Boxer suggested. "How durable can they be?"

"Okay...let's try and get in." Indigo said as she and Boxer charged at the barrier with a few punches only to injure their hands in the process.

"Sorry Indigo senpai, but even you guys can't break my barriers." Bartolomeo said.

"Wow, Bartolomeo's impressive. I can see why he's a valuable member to Jexi's team." Adora said.

"Oi, Adora-senpai! Don't worry about the base, just get in there and get their flag!" Bartolomeo said.

"You sure you've got this?" Adora asked.

"Don't worry. I can handle this!" Bartolomeo said. "Besides...that Shinso guy...he's gonna be our key to victory."

_Inside the fort…_

"Hmm...I've only gotten to three of the Orange Team's members but it doesn't look like any of them are the flag." Shinso said walking with Rias.

"Don't worry Shinso, they were only at the entrance. I'm sure the member with the flag is deeper inside." Rias responded.

"Oh I'm not worried. Hey!" he said calling over a brainwashed Ranma. "Tell me...who is the flag?"

"The flag is...Tenko." Ranma said.

"Ah...that's a good answer." Shinso said. "Now there's no need for so much guess work. Okay. Ranma, Gajeel, Applejack...go find Tenko and take her to our base." he said as they dispersed.

"This is getting crazy. Shinso's brainwashing is turning everyone against each other. It looks like I'm on my own here…" Tenko said.

"So the plan is to lure Tenko out?" Rias asked.

"Possibly. But I doubt she'd approach the guys with ease considering how she feels about men. Applejack is a maybe but...I've got a plan in case she doesn't take the bait with any of them." Shinso said. "Hmm? Rias...go and handle that Royal Knight. He just entered the fort. I seem to have attracted some unwelcome attention." he said seeing Inosuke down the hall.

"Are you sure you can…" Rias asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Shinso said.

"Hahaha! So you're the brainwashing demon causing trouble! Well...you're about to become my springboard!" Inosuke said charging him before finding his blades wrapped up in two different rope like scarves. "What the?"

"Nice try...but even something as sharp as a sword won't cut these." Shinso said pulling them away from Inosuke. "You really fight like a wild animal, don't you?"

"Rar!" Inosuke said charging with a punch.

"He's not as dumb as he looks. He knows answering my question will get him under my control." Shinso said. "But...not like I need it to beat him." he said as the scarves were tossed again and quickly restrained Inosuke. "The scarves around you are a special capture tool used to subdue powerful villains. I was taught to use them by a hero at my school."

"Huh?! Who the hell would give a weakling like you private lessons?!" Inosuke asked.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't even know them." Shinso said quickly knocking him out. "That took way longer than I hoped. But the noise should have definitely gotten some attention. Time to get to work." he said adjusting his mask's settings.

"It came from down here." Glimmer's voice could be heard.

"Hope this works. Only got one shot." Shinso said before finishing the adjustments. "Tenko! Help!" he shouted in Himiko's voice.

"Himiko?! Wait a second… Himiko's not in this battleground." Tenko said. "Nice try, Shinso, but you can't fool me with that."

"I know that was a long shot...I knew you wouldn't fall for it. But that's okay...I just needed to distract you...even for one second." Shinso said as the cloth quickly wrapped around Tenko.

"The flag is captured!" Ed said, having turned the corner before taking a running leap at Shinso. "Minds are not your salad bar!"

"Oh no! How did you find me?" Shinso said acting scared.

"(Don't say anything. You'll just fall for his trap.)" Tenko thought.

"Hmm...actually...even if he does fall under my control, he's going too fast to stop." Shinso pondered. "Guess I'll have to improvise." he said letting go of Tenko as he jumped to the side.

"Whew…That was close. Can't believe I'm saying this to you, but…Thanks." Tenko said as she went for cover.

"Great. Thanks to that idiot, things just got ten times harder. So...I'll make it harder for them." Shinso said. "Protect Tenko! The Orange Team is your enemy!" Shinso shouted as Gajeel broke through the floor to divide Ed from Tenko.

"(This doesn't look good. At this rate, there won't be anyone left…)" Tenko said looking to her King Cerberus nunchucks. "(Well, if I'm going to lead them to a bitter defeat, then I'd rather go down with the fort. I'm going to stand...and fight.)"

"Heh...doesn't matter how many she takes down. I'm not working alone in the brainwashing." Shinso said approaching Yoko who had some fighters with her. "How'd your job turn out?"

"It worked perfectly. Adora, Riku and Gonta are keeping them busy outside while we snuck in." Yoko said.

"Rias' dealing with Dynasmon and my soldiers are fighting Tenko and Ed. This keeps up, the rogues are gonna fall from infighting." Shinso said.

"Then we better leave before they figure that much out." Yoko said.

"Couldn't agree more." Shinso said as the two ran out.

"Oh no, they've gone. Ngh…What should I do? I can't leave the fort. Is there anything here that I can use?" Tenko asked herself. "Wait a second. If this is a fortress, then surely it must have…" she said before she spotted gunpowder. "Gunpowder… And where there's gunpowder...there are cannons!"

Tenko acted fast and ran as much as she could to find the cannons that she needed.

"This should do it." Tenko said loading one of the cannons before lighting the fuse.

Just as the two made it out, they heard explosions. "Cannon fire?" Yoko pondered.

"But there's no point. Cannonball's can't penetrate Bartolomeo's barrier. So why light them?" Shinso said. "She would definitely know that. Then...the other purpose would be to…Get out here!" he shouted as no one came. "They aren't coming. Don't tell me. Did she actually…"

"Phew...it was a tough choice...but I made the right one." Tenko said looking to the defeated brainwashed soldiers.

"She went and turned the plan upside down." Shinso said. "We have no choice then. Gonta!"

"Huh?" Gonta said turning to see the two. "Gonta hear you."

"There's something troubling we need to bring up." Yoko said. "Tenko...has told us she hates bugs."

"Why Tenko say such a thing? It make no sense." Gonta said.

"We know. But you can change her mind about it. Maybe take her back to our place for a special insect meet and greet." Shinso said.

"Yes. Gonta will have her love bugs!" Gonta said charging into the fort.

"I was hoping we wouldn't resort to that but...we didn't have any other choice." Shinso said.

"I…didn't know Gonta was so passionate about insects." Adora said.

"Yes. He truly loves bugs and goes berserk when he hears someone doesn't like them." Yoko said.

"So we're going to use his love of insects to our advantage." Shinso said.

"That's a heck of a backup plan." Adora admitted.

"But...that's also why no one can say it to his face." Yoko said. "Or at least, when he's in earshot."

_Back inside the fort…_

"Okay...we've lost a number of our fighters. But maybe if we regroup outside we can turn this thing around. We still have…" Tenko said before feeling the ground shake. "Now what?" she said before seeing Gonta at the end of the hall.

"Tenko...hate bugs. Only bad people hate bugs...but Tenko good person. So...Gonta help Tenko love bugs!" Gonta said.

"Uh oh… I don't know what Shinso and Yoko said, but it didn't sound too good." Tenko said as she took a deep breath and brought out King Cerberus. "Sorry, Gonta. But if you're gonna get me out of here, you're gonna have to knock me out. I'm going to stand and fight! This...is Tenko's last stand!"

"Gonta...Gonta will not back down!" Gonta said.

Tenko started by slamming a chain into the ground, creating a massive glacial blade from the ground. Gonta evaded as he leaped away. "Gotcha!" Tenko said as King Cerberus extends to full-length, crackling with lightning. "You can't escape! I've got you now!" she said hitting Gonta dead on. "Yes!" she said before seeing Gonta grabbing the other end. "What the…"

"Gonta...gentleman. Gentleman...help women!" Gonta said as he ran down the hall.

"Oh no." Tenko said being pulled with him as he hurried out.

"Here he comes!" Yoko said as they saw Gonta run outside with Tenko not far behind.

"Wait stop! Uh...I love bugs!" Tenko said before Gonta came to a screeching halt. "Really? That's all it took? I'll have to remember that next time this happens."

"Oh, great. She stopped Gonta!" Adora said.

"Yeah but...were she a second sooner…" Shinso said pointing to the line.

"And the match has concluded! Violet Team wins!" Magenta Voice said.

"I lost. I let my guard down too quickly." Tenko said. "But still…It wasn't really all bad. Sorry about that whole misunderstanding, Gonta."

"It okay. Now Gonta know Tenko love bugs. Gonta will show Tenko Gonta's friends when tournament over." Gonta said.

"Erm…Sure. I'll take you up on that offer. But, if I had to lose to anyone on that side, I'm glad it was you, Gonta." Tenko said.

"Tenko mean well. Gonta happy to hear such praise." Gonta said.

"And now...we will announce the next match! It will be..Yellow Team vs Blue Team!" Magenta Voice said.

"Somehow I had a feeling it was going to come to this." David said.

"A clash of dueling minds!" Ibuki said. "The two strategists, testing their intellect against one another on the field of battle! Just saying it makes me all pumped!"

"Aren't you being a little too dramatic there?" Cheetah asked.

"Sorry, that's…just how she is." Titanica said.

"I can see that." Cheetah said.

"Come on, Cheets. You fought us both at KOF. So you know what we're both capable of." David said.

"Yes. And between the both of you, I can easily see it going either way." Cheetah said. "Besides, on the bright side, if keeps Khan off your back for the time being."

"Yeah. Besides...this is going to be so much fun." Jexi smiled. "Let's get going already."

"You sure seem pumped about this, Jexi." David said.

"You know I am. A chance to fight like this...doesn't come every day. So...gotta make the most of it." Jexi said. "And in the end, we're gonna win no matter what!"


	14. Second Bout! Yellow vs Blue!

"Okay boys and girls! Let's get this thing rocking! Make the battlefield!" Magenta Voice said creating the battlefield for the battle between the Yellow and Blue team. "And let the match...begin!"

"Okay...we have a castle of stone and they get a castle of ice. Quite an interesting match we have here." Aoyama said.

"Not only that, but Leopardmon is among the enemy ranks. If we want to win this battle, we can't afford to make a single mistake." UlforceVeedramon said.

"It makes me worried about people like Jexi, Zoro, and even Cheetah. It's hard for people like them to sit still once things heat up." David said. "Leopardmon knows this, and will surely use that to his advantage. In a battle of wits, the one who makes the first move loses. That means...nobody move. Got it?"

"Okay. Fine. We won't leave the castle." Jexi said.

"But the question remains. If we don't leave the castle, what will the enemy do?" Frosta asked.

"Be patient, Frosta. This is a war of attrition. It's all to see who cracks first." David said.

_Meanwhile at the Yellow Base…_

"No sign of attack or movement form the Blue team…it seems as if they're trying to drag this out and win in a battle of willpower." Ichiro noticed.

"Heh…I expected no less, considering who we're dealing with." Leopardmon said.

"Aww, so no one's coming out?" Luck asked. "Let's just go fight them. Come on, we can take them. Let's fight them, come on."

"Um…I'm not sure that's a good idea." Erica said. "If we so much as advance, I think we'd play right into the enemy's hands."

"Exactly. The side who makes the first move loses. This is a test of our patience." Leopardmon said.

"Okay...so they won't fight unless they have a reason for it, is that it?" Luck asked.

"Yes. But there are a few on the opposing side that are known for being hot-headed. And it would be unwise to keep them cooped up for too long." Leopardmon said.

"That said, if someone were to act as a way to lure them out here…" Ichiro pondered before looking at Luck. "Hmm… Lepoardmon, I have an idea. Let's...where did he...The hell?" he said seeing Luck forming lightning orbs at his fingertips.

"Luck, what are you doing? I told you, we should wait for one of the opposition to get impatient and provoke an attack." Leopardmon said.

"But you said they won't fight without a reason. So I'm giving them a reason. Then we can fight them all. Lightning Magic: Thunderclap Crumbling Orb!" Luck said firing all five at the opposing castle.

"That's what I've been waiting to see!" David said as the orbs hit the castle hard.

"Yikes! Whoever blasted that must be crazy strong!" Ibuki said.

"I see who it was. That Luck guy." Jexi said.

"Guess he couldn't resist taking a few potshots at us. That guys fighting fuse must be super short." Leanne said.

"Well, guess it's time to fight lightning with lightning. Kaminari, if you would be so kind." David said.

"Yeah...I got it!" Kaminari said firing lightning at the opposing castle.

"Oh, they have someone who uses the same element I do. So cool." Luck said. "Lightning Creation Magic: Thunder God's Boots." he said creating boots of lightning. "Lightning Creation Magic: Thunder God's Gloves!" he said creating gloves as well. "Let's fight already!" he said jumping off the castle and advancing at a supercharged speed.

"No, Luck come back!" Ichiro said.

"It's too late now. He's not gonna listen to a single order we give now." Thinker said.

"We should've kept that kid on a short leash…" Piccolo said.

"Urgh…That idiot. He's going to throw off the entire plan at this rate. Genis, Aelita. Cover him." Leopardmon said.

"Got it!" Genis said.

"We'll be sure to keep him out of trouble." Aelita said taking to the air.

"Hook, line and sinker. Just as I planned." David said with a smirk.

"Should we push the attack now or just wait for them to come to us and act defensively?" Sword asked.

"We definitely need to keep Luck out. With that much power, he might end up destroying our castle." Jexi said. "As for Genis and Aelita...we can keep them at bay just from the fortress."

"As for Luck… I think you can handle someone like that, right Yuno?" David asked.

"Yes...this should be easy. We'll even cripple their castle as well." Yuno said. "Wind Spirit Magic: Sylph's Breath!" he said as a large sphere of wind was fired. Not only did it hit Luck head on but also succeeded in blasting a large hole through the yellow teams ice castle.

"Aaaaah! We're hit!" Zenitsu cowered.

"Even normal wind magic shouldn't be able to do this. Unless…" Elementa said looking closer to see a small fairy with Yuno. "The wind spirit, Sylph!"

"As I expected from David. We can't afford to take any chances with him." Leopardmon said.

"Hmm...Leopardmon, allow me to help." Thinker said as he concentrated, the hole becoming covered up by purple energy before it solidified into ice, indistinguishable from the ice destroyed by Yuno and Sylph's attack.

"A well thought out idea, but it doesn't matter how many times we mend the castle if they can create powerful wind magic like that." Elementa said. "So...let's take the fight to them. Earth Creation Magic: Stone Road!" she shouted as a road of earth emerged from the ground connecting both castles.

"Looks like they created a shortcut. But…This works both ways. It saves us the trouble of having to walk the whole way." David said. "Advance! Strike them from two fronts!"

"It's about time." Zoro said.

"You heard the man!" Sword of Storms said, sparking his blade. "Let's move!"

With that, several members of Blue Team set out on the earth road towards Yellow Team's castle. The battle had truly begun.

"Finally...now we get to fight." Luck said emerging from the rubble. "Let's keep it going!" he said breaking through the ice castle to get to the road.

"That fool, he destroyed part of our own castle just to get his fight. There's just no controlling some people…" Leopardmon said. "Forget it. The enemy has us caught in a pincer attack. There's no way out now. All units, attack!"

"Okay!" Erica said as several Yellow team members advanced.

"A number of them are leaving their fortress, except for...Leopardmon and Thinker." Cheetah said.

"So one of them is the flag. Question is which one?" Jexi said.

"I have a good feeling…" David muttered. "I'll be heading in there myself."

"Then we'll make an opening for ya." Lancer said. "Good luck, fearless leader."

"You two, keep things under control. I'm counting on you." David said to Jexi and Cheetah.

"As you wish." Cheetah nodded.

"No need to worry. We can handle these guys." Jexi said.

David nods as he heads down the path.

"Looks like he's heading right for us. Though that was to be expected." Elementa said.

"Then we have to defend Leopardmon." Thinker replied. "Elementa, I'll need time to concentrate. How much time do you think you can give me?"

"No need. I know why he has come. I'll fight him myself." Leopardmon said.

"With all due respect, I have to disagree." Thinker said. "You are the flag. If you lose, the game is lost."

"I understand the stakes, but you must understand..." Leopardmon said. "This is a battle that has been long since coming."

"Yes. Hence…" Elementa said as she grabbed Thinker. "We'll make sure you get it uninterrupted." she said, running off with him.

Leopardmon soon heard footsteps as David walked in.

"So you have come like I knew you would. You know…I've been waiting for this." Leopardmon said. "I honestly thought we would fight back at the KOF tournament, but at that time, our matchups were against your favor. That being said, to get this chance now to battle you…I couldn't ask for a better moment in time, don't you?"

"On that I agree. Back in Tokyo, you were brainwashed by Theodore, so even if I fought you in Sachiko's place, it wouldn't have counted. I don't know if you know this, but…I have always admired you, Leopardmon." David said. "That composed air around you…That's an air that someone like me can never have. People say I'm too soft-hearted for that. I mean, the way that you were able to repel Athena with such a huge size difference in forces…I don't think I could ever pull something like that off."

"Maybe that's true. But remember. If it weren't for you, us Royal Knights wouldn't even have been freed from Theodore's control, nor would have our fates have been changed in Ylisse. Even King Drasil owes a lot to you for all you've done." Leopardmon said.

"King Drasil? Really?" David asked.

"Yes. He is thankful for all that you've done for Digimon kind." Leopardmon said. "He wishes to meet you in person someday."

"Well, I have a feeling we will meet someday." David said. "And I bet he's watching us right now. So, are you ready? I'm not going to hold back." he said invoking Sapphire God: The Honorable.

"What a coincidence. Neither will I." Leopardmon said activating his X-Antibody.

(Cue- Fury Sparks Arrangement- Tales of Vesperia)

"Here I come!" Leopardmon called. "Extinction Wave!" he called blasting a cutting wave of power from his lance.

"Sub-Zero Requiem!" David said as he slashed an icy wave of power from his sword. Both blasts collided in an explosion as Leopardmon charged his way forward and thrusted with his lance.

David reacted quickly to parry Leopardmon's strikes with his sword.

"Let's see you counter this!" Leopardmon said drawing the Sword of Destruction. "Eine Billion!" he called stabbing at lighting speed.

David blocked as best he could, but Leopardmon still got a few hits in. "Not bad. But I'm not out yet! Sapphire God's...Blade Dance!" he said as his blade coated in ice as he performed a flurry of slashes.

Leopardmon parried the slashes as best he could before breaking free with a few scratches. "How about this?! Black Aura Blast!" he said firing a powerful wave of energy.

"Sapphire God's...Radiant Hawk!" David said as he slashed his sword, creating an afterimage of a hawk that charged towards Leopardmon. Both attacks collided again as another blast followed.

Both warriors charged in again and clashed their swords in a violent flurry. Leopardmon then leaped into the air.

"72 Caliber...Extinction Wave!" Leopardmon said unleashing a more powerful version of the move.

"Whoa!" David shouted as he dodged. "Whoa, man! How did you do that?"

"Just a little something I picked up from Zoro. If I'm using a sword now, I have to get creative with my moves." Leopardmon said.

"I see. I guess all that training with King Drasil really did pay off, didn't it?" David asked. "I guess I better get serious, too."

"Show me everything you've got, David!" Leopardmon challenged.

David entered Sapphire God: Burst Mode. "Sapphire God's Elite Art: Storming Blades!" David said as he summoned blades around him as they were slashing all around before being sent flying towards Leopardmon.

"My...you really have grown haven't you." Leopardmon said as the slashes hit him dead on.

"Of course I have. It was thanks to all of you, after all." David said.

"The Bonds we've made are a wonderful thing, aren't they?" Leopardmon said blocking the slashes.

"Indeed they are. Thanks to these bonds, I know that I'm never fighting alone." David said as he raised his blade upward as it coats in ice. "Sapphire God's Elite Art… Celestial Swordstorm!" he said as he swung down, bringing a myriad of ice blades down on Leopardmon before a giant one fell right in the center.

"Well...guess this is it." Leopardmon said as the sword hit him dead on as it destroyed the castle underneath him as well.

(end song)

"And...that is game. Winners are...the Blue Team!" Magenta Voice said.

David reverts before walking up to Leopardmon and offered his hand.

"You fought well, David." Leopardmon said. "Our battle was great, but I wish we could have tested our minds more. But that can't be done when you have a loose cannon on your team like Luck."

"Hehe…Yeah, I guess that kind of hindered you guys a little bit. But still, I have no doubt that when we do this again, you'll be able to show us your full strategic ability." David said.

"Until then, David." Leopardmon said as the two shook hands.

"Anyway...we'll clean up first. As for the next match...it'll be...Red Team vs White Team!" Magenta Voice said. "That'll be fun. Let's look forward to that."


	15. Third Bout! Red vs White!

"Okay people. We are about ready to begin the 3rd bout so...let the battlefield form!" Magenta Voice said as the battlefield merged with the fortresses of both the Red and White teams. "And now...let the games begin!" she said as fireworks went off.

"Alright. You ready for this Hope?" Mark asked.

"Not in the least. We got a good lineup but they have a number of power houses on their side, including Erza. And none of them have even heard of an easy difficulty." Hope said. "I hate to say it, but we could be looking at a very quick loss."

"Now you don't know that for sure." Sora said.

"We just need to figure out who their flag is and capture them." Roxas said.

"It's not like you to be pessimistic, Hope." Shuichi said.

"Sorry if I sound that way, guys. I just felt a little off because of the team were facing. Not to mention I have the worst luck when it comes to tournaments." Hope said.

"That's normally cause you overhype on others abilities and past. The past is the past, the future has not been written yet." Sonic said.

"He's right. 'Fate is something that can only be forged by your own two hands.'" Francisca said holding her necklace. "I know he's not with us, but my master's words still ring in my heart."

"Hope, you've been off your game for a while, and I think it's because you're overthinking everything." Ochako said. "I know things seem tough, but if we work together and not think about complicated stuff too much, we can beat anyone."

"You didn't have any problem having me and the others joining you." Mermista said. "So don't be down in the dumps and not think too hard, otherwise I'm not gonna be much of a follower, got that?"

"Thanks guys." Hope said. "So…what's the plan?"

"Knowing Erza, she'll definitely lead a charge to ransack our fortress." Lisanna said.

"Meaning, she won't be there to defend hers. So the idea will be...deploy fighters to the sides to bypass her forces and infiltrate the castle." Pit said.

"Fransisca, I can take Tsuyu and Carrot with me and flank left to their base, and you can take two more and flank right." Hope suggested.

"Alright. I'll take...Shuichi and Marco." Francisca said.

"The rest of us will stay here and slow down Erza's advance." Sora said.

"Shouldn't be too hard" Mermista said.

"Alright everyone, let's move!" Hope said.

It was then that Erza, Draco, Shirou, Maki, Examon and Akane came marching onto the fortress.

"Pit was right, they came straight down the middle." Mermista said.

"As expected. Though we shouldn't leave them feeling safe. Fishman Karate: Water Shot!" Jimbei said firing small droplets of water that zoomed past the six and demolished a few boulders nearby.

"Hah, Jimbei's more accurate than that. Or maybe he's missing on purpose?" Akane asked.

"Of course he is. He's trying to rattle us." Examon said.

"Then I'll rattle HIM!" Draco roared as he charged towards Jimbei. "Prepare to be crushed, Fishman!"

"Fishman Karate: Sharkskin Palmthrust!" Jimbei said striking Draco's stomach and sending him flying.

"Does that guy have anything besides head-on tactics?" Examon asked shaking his head. "Time to put this to use, then!" Examon said as he started glowing. When the glow faded, he is now shown in a full set of armor and his lance is now a double sided lightsaber with an orb at the tip of his wings.

"Okay, that's…different." Mermista sweated.

"So this is Examon's X-Antibody form. This just got a lot harder." Tsumugi said. "Examon is already very strong without it."

"Don't worry, guys." Mark said, activating his Angel Form. "Leave Examon to me."

"Not a good idea. When we fought Examon in Tokyo, it took all of us to bring him down. And that's in his normal form." Keebo said.

"Then I'll give it everything I've got. I went through alot in the six months we split up...I'm not the naïve newcomer I was before." Mark said. "If I can just buy Hope some time...then that's what I'll do! Let's go Examon!"

"Should we really let him do this?" Mermista asked.

"I think it'll be fine." Jimbei said. "It is true that their strengths are miles apart...one's potential always grows when in the heat of battle between strong opponents."

"So, it's you I'll be fighting, Markie?" Examon asked.

"That's right." Mark replied. "I won't back down, not when my teammates are depending on me. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm warning you. If you push me too much, I might end up destroying the entire fortress. Are you sure you want to be responsible for that?" Examon asked.

"I'll gladly accept the outcome." Mark answered, getting into a fighting stance. "Kaio-ken x10!"

Mark's body gave off an aura of both red and white energy before he leaped into the air and shot a spam of energy bullets at the Royal Knight.

"Have it your way, then. Avalon's Gate!" Examon said moving at Mark with his lance, causing its shells to burst.

Mark crossed his arms to block the shells, which impacted him, sending the boy flying back. "(Dang, even blocking, those shells hurt. I need to be quick to dodge…)" he thought as he disappeared and reappeared above Examon, bringing his fists to slam onto the Digimon's head, which caused the latter to descend several meters towards the ground before stopping himself.

"Is that the best you can do? I barely felt that." Examon said. "Now for something you'll REALLY feel!" Examon said as he flies all the way to the exosphere before descending, coating himself in flames from friction with the atmosphere. "Dragonic Impact!"

Mark looked up at the attack before he adopted a determined expression and got into a familiar stance. "Kamehameha!"

The half-angel fired the attack up at Examon, creating a struggle in the air. However, Examon continued to descend, barely slowed down.

"He's gonna blow past Mark and crash into us!" Donald panicked.

"(Donald's right, I have to use-)" Mark thought before stopping himself. "(...No. Not here.) Guys, get out of the way! Hurry!"

"We'll lose most of our fort but...survival takes priority." Keebo said rocketing around and gathering everyone to a specific place inside. "This should be the most likely area to be safe from impact."

"Imbue our shelter with a defense as strong as metal…Iron Ballad!" Kaede said as the fort's defenses have been reinforced.

"I'm sorry, Jonah...it's up to you and Franny now." Mark said softly as Examon reached him and sent both of them crashing to the ground, sending out shockwaves that slammed into the fortress…But to everyone's surprise, the fort was still barely standing.

"Heh…I knew you would've made a measure for this...Kaede." Examon said.

"G-Good work...it's still standing." Mark laughed weakly. "I guess you were wrong for once, Examon."

"Wrong? About what? I said I MIGHT destroy it. It didn't necessarily mean I'd be able to." Examon said.

"Oh, right." Mark chuckled. "Well, either way, I still have some catching up to do. Thanks for showing me that."

The team on the right flank felt the shockwaves.

"Gah! W-what was that?" Marco asked.

"That had to be because of Examon. Only he could do something like that." Shuichi said.

"Yep. That sure felt like him alright. We need to hurry and finish this before he ends up destroying our fort." Francisca said.

"Hmm...the flag piece. This is only a hunch but...I have an idea who it might be. In all likelihood...its Aka." Shuichi said.

"Hm? Why her? She seems very unlikely for that." Marco said.

"Well, yes, but with the position being randomized, we'll never really know until things start to heat up." Francisca said.

"But is it really randomized? Leopardmon was Yellow teams flag and he embodied strategizing. Tenko was orange team's and her Neo-Aikido was the embodiment of a rogue fighting style." Shuichi said.

"Hmm…You may have a point there. I'm just saying that there may have been a few more likely candidates. Like Omnimon, for example." Francisca said.

"Let's think about this. The team name of the enemy is Red Warriors. So, in that regard, their flag would have to represent a true warrior, right?" Shuichi asked.

"When you say it like that, it sounds like it could be either of them." Marco said.

"I would agree but I think it would be Aka because she was born on an island and learned to fend for herself and fight animals non stop." Shuichi said.

"Hmm…Well, we won't know until we actually get in there." Francisca said.

"You got that right." Shuichi said firing his Wispon and drilled a hole into the side. "Let's hurry."

_On the left Flank…_

"Looks like those shockwaves meant business. We'd better hurry and wrap this up." Hope siad.

"Lets just hope they can hold out over there." Tsuyu said.

"Yeah. Okay, Tsu, you go camo and see if you can find the flag. Carrot, you're with me." Hope said.

"Okay!" Carrot said as Tsuyu camouflaged herself. Hope and Carrot then leaped together into the fortress and moved out.

"Fransisca's team is probably already inside looking for the flag. We should do the same." Hope said.

"Right. We might not know who it is...so we'll just have to try to guess." Carrot said.

"Yeah. No thinking, just go!" Hope said as they ran through the castle to find the flag. Suddenly he saw a flash of light. "Carrot, Duck!"

The two duck as a laser beam passed by them and blasted outside. The shooter was revealed to be Franky.

"Sorry, Hope. But SUPER me isn't going to let you through here." Franky said firing another beam.

"Figures the castle would have guards…" Hope said as he charged at Franky. "Impressive as you are Franky, I'm not gonna let you stop me!"

"Just try and get past me, bro!" Franky said as he went to grab Hope. "Time for a suplex!" he said bending backwards with Hope in his grip.

"I was hoping you'd do that." Hope said jumping out as Franky hit the ground. "Thanks!" he shouted running off.

"Son of a…he used the momentum of my move to his advantage!" Franky realized.

"Like I said, you're not stopping me." Hope said as Carrot caught up with him. "I've been in a rut for far too long, and it only took now for everyone to get me out. I finally understand now, that I can't think about the past, or what I'm up against. All I need to do…is look towards the future and charge straight ahead, just like they do."

"Like that'll happen." a voice shouted as Eijiro burst through the wall.

"Eijiro!" Hope said.

"That's right. Sorry but you aren't getting near the flag. I'm in charge of defending the flag's room here on the left side." Eijiro said.

"Now that I think of it...Eijiro and Tetsutetsu are on the same team this time around. So if he's guarding the left, Tetsutetsu might be guarding the right. Makes sense since their Quirks are so similar." Hope pondered. "Problem is my moves aren't going to make a dent in him. So I'll just have to get past him without fighting him."

"Hey, you gonna be standing there all day? Let's go!" Eijiro said charging in with hardened punches as Hope ran and dodged each one.

"Well...here goes! Spectral Thunder: Speed Enhancement!" Hope shouted as electricity coated his body as he jumped over Eijiro. "During my time with Barry and his coalition, I've learned how to boost my body using my Spectrum Style." Hope said.

"Hey, get back here!" Eijiro said chasing after him.

"Dang he just won't get up. Hope Franny and the others are having better luck." Hope said.

_Meanwhile, on the other side…_

"Sorry...but there's no way you three are getting past me!" Tetsutetsu said banging his fists together.

"Actually, I think we actually will." Shuichi said.

"Yeah how are ya…" Tetsutetsu said before seeing Francisca and Marco had gotten past him. "What the hell?!"

"You really should have paid more attention." Shuichi said running past him.

"Get back here!" Tetsutetsu said running after them.

"Well, we managed to slip past him, but he's still after us." Francisca said.

"My Wispons should be able to work well against his metal. I'll hold him off, you two keep going." Shuichi said.

"Go ahead and try it! Cause I'm not gonna back down no matter how many you fire at me!" Tetsutetsu shouted.

"It wouldn't be wise to take me so lightly." Shuichi said. "Lightning Wispon!" Shuichi said requipping to the Lighting Wispon. He then lashed out a whip of lighting at Tetsutetsu as it made contact.

"Hey, that actually kinda tickled!" Tetsutetsu said running with lightning surging around him.

"How about this, then?" Shuichi asked firing from his Flame Wispon.

"Go ahead." Tetsutetsu said as the Flame Wispon was fired at him. "Wow...looks like that training...really paid off!" he said with his metal body glowing bright red.

"I gotta admit, I didn't think you'd be able to withstand that. But even the strongest defense has a weak point." Shuichi said.

"Yeah but there isn't a single wisp you can use to stop me!" Tetsutetsu said as Shuichi listened down the hall.

"True but...I know something that can." Shuichi said as he saw Hope and Eijiro running for them.

"Just go down!" Tetsutetsu said pulling back a punch.

"One, two...three!" Shuichi said ducking along with Hope as both Tetsutetsu and Eijiro punched each other.

"The unstoppable force meets the immovable object." Hope said. "Glad to see we were thinking the same thing, Shuichi."

"Not really. I saw you running and thought on my feet." Shuichi said as he saw Eijiro and Tetsutetsu fighting each other. "That should keep them occupied for awhile. Now, come on. Let's catch up to Franny and Marco while they're bickering."

"Yeah. Carrot and Tsuyu might meet up with them soon too. Likely meeting up where the flag is." Hope said.

Shuichi and Hope then advanced, catching up to Marco and Francisca. Eventually they made it over to rendezvous with Carrot and Tsuyu near the supposed flag.

"Okay. The flag should be at this point, but we still don't know who it is." Hope said. "Guess we'll find out when we see for ourselves."

"Wait, it could be a…" Shuichi said before Hope found a spear against his neck. "Trap."

Hope looked to see Aka holding the spear at him.

"Aka…" Hope said. "I walked right into that one."

"Looks like you were right after all, Shuichi. It really is her." Francisca said.

"I had a feeling. Now we need to subdue her and run before our fortress goes." Shuichi said.

"It's not going to be easy, though. She seems very focused." Marco said.

"She got me at spearpoint so fast. Guess she's been training too. But all that aside, if we work together, I'm sure we can win." Hope said. "Everyone, surround her!"

Everyone got in a circle as Aka jumped up before spinning her spear and knocked them back away from her.

"Okay, plan B." Francisca said. She invokes Sapphire God Mode and clashes with Aka. It was an epic clash that could have shaken the heavens. But…

A few minutes later, both Francisca and Aka were passed out on the floor unconscious.

"Whoa...well...least we tired her out." Hope said.

"Now we just need to carry her out of the fort, and we've won." Marco said.

"Let's go." Hope said as they carried Aka and Francisca out of the castle and straight to the territory line. "Alright, almost there!"

"We're gonna win!" Carrot said.

"Yeah...if we hurry. Look." Marco said pointing out to show their fortress was down to one pillar.

"I don't think that's going to happen." a voice said as Omnimon descended in front of them.

"Omnimon? Man, this is exactly what we need right now…" Marco said.

"Did you honestly think you were going to win against heavy hitters like us?" Omnimon asked. "One more hit, and you've lost."

"It ain't over till it's over." Hope said. "We might be down to one pillar, but we haven't given up. Because there's always a way for us to win, even in this situation."

"You've got a plan?" Tsuyu asked.

"Nope." Hope said. "Improvise! Go long!" he said tossing Aka into the air as Carrot jumped off him and grabbed her before dashing into their territory.

"No...no way!" Omnimon said.

"And that is game! Winner is...the White Team!" Magenta Voice said.

"Haha… To be honest, I didn't really think my defense would've accounted to much." Omnimon said.

"I haven't been honest with myself either." Hope said. "Being the smart one and accounting for every little detail isn't who I am. All this time, I've been trying to be someone else, when I should've been me. The one who's always optimistic and looks ahead to the future with his friends by his side…. That's who I am."

"That's basically me, but...I guess there has to be one of those in every group." Omnimon said.

"Hmm. Now that I think about it...this is the 3rd bout. So those fighting after us are...Green and Indigo." Tsuyu said.

"That means Kokichi is about to step in as well." Shuichi said.

"I am a bit concerned about how that battle is going to turn out." Francisca said. "And I'm not just saying that because Khan has it in for me."

"That's right. Kokichi may have half the forces, but he always has a scheme festering in his mind." Shuichi said.

"Of course he does. We're talking about the Ultimate Supreme Leader after all. A king of lies and a king of schemes." Hope said.

Kokichi smiled as the fourth bout was about to begin. "Well...I think it's about time to show everyone here just how useless numbers can be. Nehehehe." Kokichi said laughing.


	16. Fourth Bout! Indigo vs Green!

"Okay. Its about to begin. The battle between the Green and Indigo teams! Let the battlefield be made!" Magenta Voice said as the two fortresses merged into a large battlefield. "And let the battle...begin!" she said as fireworks went off.

"Before we start…Khan, right? There's something that I've been wanting to ask you." Sectonia said.

"You wish to know why I seek your friend Fransica, the vile one who has forced my sibling into slavery?" Khan said.

"Yes. Exactly." Sectonia said. "Though, slavery seems like a bit of a stretch."

"Then what do you call it? You heroes have my brother imprisoned like an animal! I will free him from your evil grasps and slaughter the lot of you once this tournament is over." Khan said.

"See, that's the thing. Francisca and David are both on teams that have won their matches. If we somehow manage to outsmart Kokichi, and it will take a miracle to do so, chances are we'll be facing either one of them." Sectonia said. "Should that happen, what do you intend to do to them?"

"I still stand by what I have said." Khan said.

"And if we're pitted against Tigre? Do you intend to get the truth out of him? He never mentioned anything about you before." Sectonia said.

"Clearly he has memory loss. I will have to beat the memories back into him." Khan said.

"Oh, Mr. Khan!" Kokichi's voice said on a megaphone. "I know you're in the middle of the whole brother avenging sort of thing but if you want him...he's waiting." he said as Tigre stood outside the fortress.

"Kokichi, you crafty devil… Don't fall for it, Khan. He's clearly up to something." Sectonia said.

"I will free you brother!" Khan said rushing into enemy territory.

"Well...I gave you exactly what you wanted, Tigre. Just don't say I never gave you anything." Kokichi said smiling evilly.

"Brother...I have found you!" Khan said arriving.

"Tell me...who are you exactly?" Tigre demanded.

"It is I, your brother! I am Khan, we are of the same tiger beastman species! You do not remember me?" Khan asked.

"So...that's the lie you've settled on." Tigre said.

"What...but we are the…" Khan said.

"If you were a real beastman...even you'd know it's almost impossible for beastmen of the same animal to be born in the same family." Tigre said.

"But…how can I be wrong? I was told you were my brother." Khan said before being slashed from behind by Lady Mantis. "What? But...why would…"

"Well...this is just sad. He really was a good pawn." Lady Mantis said.

"Cursed Apex…why would you betray your own ally?!" Khan asked.

"You can stop with all of that. Everything I told you was a lie." Lady Mantis said. "I just needed someone to help me get close to him." she said pointing to Tigre. "There's a very handsome reward for the head of one of Harlequin's former inner circle."

"You're a bounty hunter." Tigre said.

"Yes...indeed I am. And now...you get to die." Lady Mantis said charging at Tigre who grew his claws in a quick effort to defend against her. "After all, this is the rule of the wild! The strong go and devour the weak!"

"You really think that rule applies in a tournament? He was your teammate! You went and stabbed him in the back!" Tigre said.

"So? Who cares about some tournament? Even you used to play wild and loose while being a smuggler." Lady Mantis said.

"True, I was like that once. All because of this cursed mark…" Tigre said. "But then...I met others who saw me for more than some lost royal. I am Tigre, a Dimensional Hero. And you...you're nothing but a rotten bug."

"Just shut up and…." Lady Mantis said before Tigre jumped above her.

"Beastman Martial Arts: Tiger's Frenzy!" he said slashing right at her before she collapsed on the ground.

As soon as she fell, a buzzer went off.

"Pardon the interruption ladies and gentlemen, but we need to postpone this match for ten minutes while we sort this thing out." Magenta Voice said. "I must sincerely apologize for letting this happen. This was a total oversight of our participation committee."

"So, Mantis…You mind telling us what that was all about?" Sectonia asked alongside Poison Ivy.

"Simple. I wanted two things: money...and revenge." Lady Mantis said.

"Revenge?" Poison Ivy asked.

"I wasn't always like this. I was only driven to this point because of what he did." she said glaring at Tigre. "My village was attacked, you smuggled us to the Beast Universe...and had us sold as slaves! Why wouldn't I want a chance to cut you down?"

"That wasn't Tigre. That was one of his former cohorts. One that has already been dealt with. Do you understand now? Your revenge was nothing but a complete waste." Sectonia said.

"Khan...just who was he really?" Tigre demanded.

"That one? He was some fool slave I found in the black market. He was the perfect piece to get close to you." Lady Mantis said. "So I bought him, told him you were family and was enslaved and then entered this tournament."

"I see. While it is true...there are some things I cannot take back, I have learned to overcome them while travelling with these good people. But you...you did much worse than I ever did." Tigre said.

"Not only that, but what you did was completely out of line. One that out of the goodness of heart I cannot allow to happen again." Sectonia said.

"What do you intend to do about it then? As I have heard...you and I were the same not too long ago, being insects and all." Lady Mantis said.

"Don't go saying stuff like that. The same? Hardly. Khan and I are Beastmen but that does not make us the same. Least he only dipped into the dark instead of taking a straight on dive like I did." Tigre said. "Just cause you meet someone who is like you in a way...THAT DOES NOT MAKE THEM THE SAME!"

"Er…I think she was talking about me and her, Tigre." Sectonia said.

"I know she was." Tigre said as he looked down at her as she cowered. "If you ever come near any of my friends again...Game Over."

"That goes double for me as well. I won't allow a stunt like that to happen again. Is that understood?" Sectonia asked.

"It won't be allowed by any of the tournament staff." Magenta Voice said as a few guards arrived and captured Mantis.

"Are you okay? Let me heal you." Elize said as she performed a healing arte on Khan.

"No...just...leave me here to rot." Khan said.

"You know we can't do that." Sectonia said.

"It's what I deserve. I was stuck there...for as long as I can remember. I knew somewhere in my heart she was lying but...part of me just wanted to believe I was part of something bigger." Khan said.

"You still can be, you know that." Sectonia said.

"She's right. Take it from me. I was tricked by Grodd back when Brainiac attacked my dimension." Poison Ivy said. "And look where I ended up now."

"What she's trying to say is that now that you know you've been tricked, you can atone for it. Forge the path you want to take with your own hands." Sectonia said.

"Maybe but…" Khan said.

"But nothing, you dumb cat." Lance said. "You think I joined you just because you had the same color as me? No, not in the slightest! You have the qualities of a true knight, Sir Khan. I would be honored to call you my friend."

"Lance…" Khan said. "Fine...so maybe I'm not some descendant of the Beast Kingdom. But I am Khan. And this...is my own path!"

"Thanks what we need to hear." Sectonia smiled. "So, you ready to go again? Sure, Mantis' antics left us a man down, but with you back on your feet, I think we can make up for this."

"So...does that mean you all are ready to resume?" Magenta Voice asked.

"Yes." Khan said.

"Then let the game start again!" Magenta Voice said as the fireworks went off.

"Well...that was certainly entertaining." Kokichi said. "But least now that the other liar is out of the way...the only winner left is the king of lies!" he said laughing.

"Don't be so sure about that, Kokichi. It's because Mantis is gone that we've got our second wind!" Sectonia said.

"Well...I'm gonna enjoy knocking you down a few pegs. Okay, my human meat shields! Go and guard!" Kokichi said.

"Why the heck are we letting him talk to us like that?" Ross muttered.

"At this point, I'm as lost as you." Tokoyami said.

"Okay...it's obvious Kokichi is the flag. We just need to get close." Starlight said.

"And with how uncoordinated and thin his forces are, it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Shiozaki said. "After all...we've already won." she said as the ground around Kokichi's fortress shook as vines rose up all around it and pulling it out of the foundation.

"What? Shiozaki's Vines. She's tearing the fortress apart!" Kokichi said in shock.

"And that is how...you pull off a quick win." Gallantmon said rocketing through the air as he grabbed Kokichi and landed on their side.

"Well...guess we lose." Kokichi said laughing.

"How are you taking this so lightly?!" most of the Indigo team shouted.

"He does not make a good team leader, does he?" Perfuma asked.

"I don't think he even cared about winning." Usopp said.

"Nope. Just wanted to create some interesting fun." Kokichi said.

"Well, at least we learn something from this battle. It doesn't matter what the size of the army is if they can't coordinate." Sectonia said. "Are you feeling better now, Khan?"

"Uh...yes." Khan said.

"And that concludes the round. And as an added bonus, to make up for the...unexpected attack earlier, we're allowing Green Team to pick any player from the defeated teams to replace Mantis." Magenta Voice said.

"Really? Hmm… Tough choice." Sectonia said. "Tigre. Get over here."

"Fine." Tigre said joining their side.

"Now then...we move onto the semifinal round! Our first match will be Violet vs Blue and then Green vs White!" Magenta Voice said.

"Sectonia…I…I don't know what to say." Khan said.

"To be honest, we were all pretty convinced that the two of you were really brothers. So, even though the two of you aren't really brothers...you can still live as such." Sectonia said.

"Are you sure? Now that Mantis spilled the beans, his grudge against Franny isn't going to have as much weight now." Kokichi said. "Not much fun in that."

"I am aware of that, but…I am still curious to see how far Khan is willing to take this will of his." Sectonia said. "Even if was all a lie, I want to see how it happens for myself."

"Sectonia…Thank you." Khan said. "How can I ever repay your kindness?"

"Perhaps you can journey alongside us. Colette and Elize seem to have taken a liking to you." Sectonia said. "Though, I can understand if you don't want to take us up on our offer. Take some time to think about it, okay?"

"I will. Thank you for the offer." Khan said.


	17. Semifinal: Violet vs Blue! Return!

"Okay boys and girls! We're kicking off the semifinals right with the Violet Team facing the Blue Team. So without further ado...let the field be made!" Magenta Voice said as the battlefield was made. "And let the match...begin!"

"Hmm…We're facing the Violet Team. I can tell right off the bat that Yoko and Shinso are going to be trouble. If we don't do something about them quickly, they'll cause problems further down the line." David said.

"That's right. And there is a problem of Bartolomeo's barriers. As long as those are up, we can't launch attacks or infiltrate the other fortress." Jexi said.

"Actually, the barrier shouldn't be much of a problem." Law said. "We just need to wait for them to deploy their fighters."

"Oh, right. We almost forgot that you have an ability that switches people around." David said.

"I can simply create a ROOM and swap our fighters with theirs before the barrier can even come down." Law said.

"But your Rooms have a limited radius. We'd have to wait until they're inside, and…" Ibuki said before Law whacked her.

"You're overthinking it. And radius isn't an issue if both teams opposing forces are close to one another." Law said.

"He's right. To get over here, they all have to at least cross the border dividing our lands." Jexi said.

"So distance wouldn't even matter." Frosta said. "Once they cross into our territory or get close to it, they'll fall into our hands."

"Knowing them...they'll definitely try the strategy they used last time and sneak Shinso and Yoko into the fortress from the sides." Connie said.

"So Law is going to swap us with their escorts." David said. "But due to the limit, he can only swap four of us."

"I'd like to volunteer to be part of that group, if you don't mind." Sword offered.

"Let me go too." Frosta added.

"Hold on. We can't just jump in haphazardly without some sort of plan." David said.

"Not to mention this Mystery Fighter X. We don't know for sure who that person really is." Cheetah said.

"That's right. They didn't make a single move during the last battle." Yuno said.

"Maybe they're incredibly powerful or don't care much for fighting and just observe." Undyne said. "Now that I think about it, I don't think anyone even saw how they operated during the first stage."

"Huh. That is interesting, ain't it?" Lancer said.

"They could be a flag but that's only a possibility." Robin said. "However, we can cross Adora, Yoko, Gonta, Shinso, Rias and Riku from the list."

"Right. They were the attacking force last time. If they use a different formation, it will narrow the list further." David said.

"Looks like they've mobilized their forces." Ojiro said seeing Adora, Rio, Rias, Riku, Mickey and Yoko leaving the fortress.

"Hmm…Something's wrong. The way it was set up, it seems like they were on to us." David said.

"On to us. How would they be…" Kaminari said.

"Oh, I think I caught on to their little spy." Cheetah said seeing a hamster scurrying back.

"That was Jum-P. Urgh…I knew Gundham would pull something like this." David said.

"The rules say only using six fighters to invade but it doesn't say anything about animals entering." Robin said.

"Before we even started, he sent his hamsters into our fortress to listen in and report back." Jexi said.

"No choice. This might change our plan a little bit, but we can still manage." David said.

"Yes. And I know how to disrupt their barrier plan. Just trust me on this." Law said heading off.

"Once Law uses his power, we gotta keep our distance, right?" Adora asked as they headed for the Blue team's territory. "I'm still studying Devil Fruits, I haven't read up on Law's much."

"You're mostly right in your assumptions. Law ate the Op-Op Fruit, so he can basically make anyplace his operating table." Yoko said.

"So keep your distance, and don't go inside his Rooms." Riku said.

"Right. That shouldn't be too hard to…" Adora said as Law came out. "There he is!"

Law smirked as he ran to them and then crossed over to their territory. "ROOM!" he said creating a large space around them and part of their fortress.

"He can form one this big right from the start?" Adora asked.

"Well...guess it's time." Law said making a thrusting motion as Yoko, Adora and Bartolomeo from that fortress part had their hearts show out of their chests. "Personality Swap Surgery! Shambles!" he said before they went back in.

"Huh...the heck did I get here?" Yoko asked.

"What in the...he...he switched our bodies." Adora said looking at herself. "Meaning…"

"How...what am I doing back in the fortress." Bartolomeo said.

"You all seemed to have your pieces all in place, so I thought things should be more interesting for your forces." Law said.

"He swapped our bodies around. I'm stuck in Adora's body, Barto's in mine and Adora's in his." Yoko said.

"I doubt this situation changes things for you Yoko...but the same can't be said for the other two." Law said.

"Oi, screw you Law!" Bartomelo said. "Adora-senpai doesn't even know how to use my powers!"

"That's the point, genius. Oi, are we ready, Ishihara-ya?" Law asked.

"These rocks are ready to roll!" David said.

"Yeah! Let's get going! Ice these suckers!" Frosta said.

"I'll be following your lead, Ishihara." Storm said, sparking his sword.

"So...it seems they have played us. Hahahaha! Yes! That's right! Attack our fortress! Let us dance in an endless cycle of pandemonium!" Gundham said.

"He seems very eager for this." Cheetah said.

"Yep. But what do you expect from the Dark Lord Supreme?" David asked. "Let's nail them while they're disoriented. Undyne, Todoroki, back Law up. Cheetah, you take a force of three and go around to the fortress."

"Understood." Todoroki said.

"And me and Storm are with you?" Frosta asked.

"If by that, you mean defending this place." David said.

"Okay." Frosta said.

"Understood." Sword added.

"Let's go." UlforceVeedramon said as he and Shyvana accompanied Cheetah. "I can't believe Dave even came up with this. I mean, defense doesn't suit him at all."

"Perhaps maybe he's changing his strategy according to the battle." Shyvana said.

"Yes. Now then...we need to keep focused. This Shinso character is still inside the enemy fortress so if you hear a voice sounding like someone you know...do not answer." Cheetah said.

"Right. By the way, if you don't mind me saying…you seem pretty calm about going through with his strategies. It's probably hearsay, but…I heard you don't really work well with others, much less him." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Hahaha…That's just Diana's opinion. She would say anything just to antagonize me. Besides, he doesn't really believe what she says." Cheetah said.

"I know. It's just that I didn't expect you to be so…you know, loyal." UlforceVeedramon said.

"It just takes time to get used to my presence. People are quick to judge, that's why very few people have trusted me." Cheetah said.

"And now...You consider David one of those people." UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Along with Cold and Poison Ivy, yes. They're among the very few people that have ever shown me any form of kindness." Cheetah said.

"From what the others have told me, Dave has pretty much always been like that. You might have to get the story from him, but...I think it has something to do with that time his former partner died…" UlforceVeedramon said.

"I see. So he trusts me because of that, and has become more open." Cheetah said.

"Pretty much so, yes. Plus, when he saw Diana pull a sword to your throat…I think that might've been the last straw between the two of them. Er…Sorry, I know that's the reason you were after him in the first place. Man, this relationship between the three of you is just one big tangled-up mess." UlforceVeedramon said. "And now after some time and bonding between the two of you, here we are. A half-dragon and two speedsters from alternate dimensions. What are the odds of all of that?"

"Very slim, I'd say." Cheetah said. "I never thought I'd change so much."

"Yeah, he tends to have that kind of effect on people. There's just something about him, I guess." UlforceVeedramon said as they reached the fortress.

"Now to find the flag." Cheetah said.

"The possible flags are...Gundham, Cavendish, Sonia, Kazuichi, Mystery Fighter X, Mineta and Nana." UlforceVeedramon said. "Seven people."

"Then we'll start with going after the one leading the attacks. We'll capture this Gundham." Shyvana said.

"Good idea." Cheetah said.

"Hey, Cheetah! Is everything okay in there?" they heard David's voice shout.

Shyvana then went towards where the voice was as Shinso jumped over her.

"Heh...Didn't think you all would fall for that." Shinso said.

"Yeah, we know how your trick works now." UlforceVeedramon said. "No way we're falling for it anymore."

"Fine. If that's how it is...I'll just capture you three and trick your teammates instead." Shinso said.

"You'll have to catch us first." UlforceVeedramon said.

"I know I can't catch you so…" Shinso said sending his bandages at Shyvana and Cheetah instead.

"You just made a big mistake." UlforceVeedramon said. He feels Shyvana start to burn up as she starts to transform into a dragon.

"Now Burn!" Shyvana roared breathing fire at Shinso as he blocked it using the bandages. "Damn."

"They're doing this on purpose. They're trying to exhaust me." Shinso said. "No choice. I'll have to rely on help. Cavendish!"

"Ah...finally time...you called someone like me." Cavendish said drawing his sword.

"Are you okay with being unpopular?" Shinso asked.

"Of course I'm no-" Cavendish said before going silent and motionless.

"Fall asleep right now!" Shinso shouted as Cavendish passed out on the ground.

"Why would he do that?" Shyvana asked.

"Uh oh…You two, get back!" UlforceVeedramon said.

"Okay, Hakuba...have your fun." Shinso said running off as Cavendish rose back up and swayed a bit.

"I'll...CUT YOU UP!" Cavendish said rushing at them as UlforceVeedramon quickly blocked the attack.

"What's going on?" Shyvana said.

"Cavendish has a split personality. It only comes out when he goes to sleep. When it comes out, he's as fast as me and as deadly as a whirlwind." UlforceVeedramon said. "You two need to get out and find Gundham. I'll keep him at bay."

"Understood." Shyvana said as she and Cheetah advanced through the fortress.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! CUT!" Hakuba shouted as he continued to go at UlforceVeedramon.

Up above, Gundham watched his fighters go against the Blue Teams fighter's. "This truly is incredible. So much pandemonium!" Gundham said. "Hmm...where is our mystery ally?"

"Not sure. I can't seem to find them anywhere in the fort." Kazuichi said.

"Hmm. That is strange. You, colossus, go and look for them." Gundham said to Gonta.

"Okay. Gonta go find friend." Gonta said going back inside.

"I gotta be honest, Gundham...I don't know what it is about that Mystery Fighter X, there's just something about them that feels familiar." Kazuichi said.

"Yes...I was having the same feeling." Gundham said.

"I dunno…I'm thinking it's Impostor. Could it be him?" Kazuichi asked.

"Oh he's not here." Gundham said. "He shares info on his whereabouts with the leaders. I overheard a conversation between them once. Besides, we wouldn't get the feeling from him considering how he changes his appearance."

"Well then I'm out of options. Maybe it's just something off with us." Kazuichi said. "There was one other guess but...that impossible. They didn't even bother trying to get her back to us."

Deep in the fortress, Cheetah and Shyvana continued through the halls before stumbling upon a hidden pathway.

"Maybe they have the flag hidden down here." Shyvana said.

"This stench… There's definitely someone down there, that's for sure." Cheetah said.

They quietly walked down the tunnel before they found a small room. Inside they saw Mystery Fighter X, hidden in their cloak, watching a few feeds from the previous battles and matches.

"So it's you...Mystery Fighter X." Shyvana said.

Mystery Fighter X showed no reaction as they continued to watch the feed and sometimes took notes.

"Shyvana, wait. Something's wrong…" Cheetah said.

"Who cares? They're just sitting here doing nothing. At least take that stupid cloak off!" Shyvana said yanking it off. "What in the?" she said as they saw a girl sitting there with patchwork skin and a black hoodie.

"That's…That's impossible." Cheetah said. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Oh...bringing back the dead isn't that impossible...at least not for me." a voice said as appearing on a screen was a familiar mad doctor. "Seems our little operation has been compromised."

"Who are you?" Shyvana said.

"Dr. Maddiman at your service. But you might know me better as a few titles. One of them being...Mukuro Ikusaba's reviver!" he said laughing. "And right now...reviver of Chiaki Nanami!"

"So...this really is her?" Cheetah asked.

"Yes and no. That is most definitely her body you see, albeit not completely original, I had to substitute a few parts. And she hasn't even shown any sort of consciousness like Mukuro did when she first awoke. Guess she's not all there yet. But it works perfect for me." Maddiman said.

"What are you talking about?" Shyvana said.

"This equipment...she's been studying each of us." Cheetah said.

"Indeed. Its all for creating my ideal army. My soldiers of the undead." Maddiman said. "All for the purpose of getting revenge...on them!" he said pointing to a picture of Hope and Mukuro.

"Hope and Mukuro?" Cheetah asked.

"That's right. Him for taking in my creation and her for rebelling and destroying my lab!" Maddiman said. "I've been robbing graves all over the Multiverse just to prepare for my revenge! Though now that I've been discovered, I'll have no choice but for my servant to destroy any trace of me being here and retrieve her from our agreed extraction point."

"What do you mean by that?" Shyvana asked.

"I mean she's gonna destroy the cameras here and return to me so I can get the info she watched out of her memory." Maddiman said.

"We can't allow that to happen. Shyvana, we have no choice. We need to restrain her!" Cheetah said.

"I'd like to see you try. Subject...Game On!" Maddiman said as Chiaki stood up as she grabbed a nearby sledge hammer and started attacking the monitors. "Good luck. I've made her to follow out her mission no matter what."

"Like that is going to stop us." Shyvana said.

"Heh...have fun." Maddiman said as the monitor he was on got smashed as Chiaki dropped the sledgehammer and turned towards the two guarding the exit.

"You shall not leave this place." Cheetah said.

Chiaki just ran at them as she avoided a strike from Shyvana as leapt over her.

"She's good. But she won't get away." Cheetah said as she chased after her.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Shyvana said chasing after her.

They ran up into the main hall. As Chiaki headed for the exit, they saw Sonia coming across the corner. "What the? The enemy is here? How can…" she said before seeing Chiaki. "It...can't be." she said tearing up.

"So...nia." Chiaki muttered before grabbing her head and running down the next hall away from her.

"She ran in the opposite direction. Why didn't she go out the exit?" Shyvana said.

"I know that gesture. Her memories were flooding in." Cheetah said.

"That weird doctor said she wasn't all there yet. I get it now...part of her was starting to wake up the moment she saw that girl." Shyvana said.

"Counting her, her former classmates on this team also consisted of Tanaka and Soda. We have to lure her towards them. If more of her memories come in, we might be able to somehow deal with her." Cheetah said.

"Gundham and Kazuichi are on the rooftop." Sonia said.

"Rooftop, got it." Shyvana said.

"I shouldn't give orders to the enemy, but…You should guard the exit. If Nanami leaves, we might never get her back." Cheetah said.

"I don't care about winning anymore. Just...save her." Sonia said.

"We will." Shyvana said as they continued after Chiaki.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the fortress…

"Wow...things sound like they're getting crazy down there." Kazuichi said.

"Yeah, sorry. Had to let Hakuba loose on those three that got in." Shinso said.

"I see. It was something that needed to be done." Gundham said.

"Hey...think I hear someone coming up." Kazuichi said.

"Must be one of the enemies. Get ready." Gundham said. "Foe, you shall fall before our...our…" he said stopping motionless as they saw Chiaki reaching the roof. "Is...fate playing some cruel illusion on me?"

"It must be cause I'm seeing it too." Kazuichi said.

"Gund...ham. Kazu...ichi." Chiaki groaned as she gripped her head in agony.

"This girl is...Chiaki Nanami. I read about her in the report on the heroes relations. But she's supposed to be dead." Shinso said. "I don't know what's going on...but I need to get the situation under control." he said adjusting his mask. "I know this voice should get her to listen." he said. "Chiaki! Are you okay?" he asked in Hajime's voice.

"Ha..jime." she said before going under his control.

"Go to sleep, right now!" Shinso ordered as Chiaki passed out right there.

"It...it really is her." Kazuichi said.

"She's...returned to us." Gundham said before looking out. "Though this isn't a proper reunion." he said tying his scarf to a stick as he waved it high in the air.

"What's this? I'm getting word that Gundham has asked to surrender?" Magenta said. "Hmm...I guess something happened. But we can't accept a surrender unless a member of the opposite team agrees."

"David, are you seeing this? Gundhams surrendering." Frosta noticed.

"What could he be thinking?" Ibuki said coming out. "He shouldn't be doing that." she said grabbing a pair of binoculars. "I mean this is…" she said before stopping speechless by what she saw on the other side.

"Ibuki?!" Frosta asked.

"That's...impossible." Ibuki said tearing up.

"Is that...Chiaki?" David asked.

"I've seen the photos of the 77th class. There's no doubt. That's her." Aqua said.

"What?! You're kidding!" Sword said, taking the binoculars and taking a look himself. "You're not kidding!"

"I get it now." Jexi said.

"We accept their terms." David said, hoping Magenta can hear him.

"It's been accepted. The winner by default is...Blue Team!" Magenta Voice said.

It was a bit after the match that Chiaki was brought into the medical bay.

"I've compared her records to the past ones. This really is Chiaki." Law said.

"I can't believe he would go to these lengths...just to get to me." Mukuro said.

"Don't forget that he's after Hope too. He's got it in on you both. Man… It's Theodore Flux all over again." David said.

"Trust us, that guy is nothing like Theodore." Sunset said. "He's a lot less logical...and more crazy."

"Will Chiaki...will she be okay?" Cheetah asked.

"If she has constant exposure to people she's met with in the past, she should be fine after a month." Law said.

"Hmm...Shinso." Gundham said looking to Shinso near the entrance. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Shinso said. "Guess being a hero means taking a loss with a pinch of salt, even if you loss to save a life."

"There's still one thing I don't get. Why did you even join this tournament?" Kazuichi asked.

"Isn't it obvious. To demonstrate my skills to help push my transfer through." Shinso said.

"Transfer?" Shyvana asked.

"My in progress transfer to get into the Hero Course." Shinso said.

"You're still going after it, huh?" Sectonia asked.

"Yeah. From my progress so far...it's likely I'll be transferred by the time I start my second year." Shinso said.

"That so? Then let me offer you some advice, kid: you're the only person who decides what kind of hero you can be." Sword said.

"I already knew that way before you." Shinso said. "You better all watch out. I haven't forgotten about my loss at the Sports Festival." he said as he left.

"He's determined, I'll give him that." Hope said. "Still...Dr. Maddiman. I can't believe were hearing from him after all these years."

"Least from what Cheetah said...we've stalled his revenge plan." Jexi said.

"Yep. Pretty far, I'd say." David said. "If it really was true that her role was to send info about our techniques to him, then I'm glad the two of you found her when you did. If she got away, that would've led to a major disaster."

"Thank you." Shyvana said.

"Guess we should head back to the stadium. Break's almost over." Francisca said. "And...Khan, I know it doesn't hold much weight now, but…"

"I know. And I apologize for my false belief and wrath." Khan said.

"Still, I still want you to come at me with everything you've got, like you still believe what Mantis said." Francisca said.

"Are you sure about that? If your team loses, that's kind of on you." Sectonia said.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that Tigre left with us in Cho-Tokyo because of me. Part of me was kind of expecting something like this." Francisca said. "So, I plan to face Khan at full strength in his honor."

"I will accept that." Khan said. "Then I will not hold back either."

"I hope you're ready as well, Hope. Think of this as payback for when you killed me way back when." Sectonia said.

"Okay. The Gloves are off then!" Hope said. "It's gonna get real now!" he said.

"Let's go!" both sides shouted.


	18. Semifinals 2: Green vs White

"Okay folks! We've reached the second battle of the semifinals. Whoever wins this match will face Blue Team in the finals! But who shall it be? Will it be Green Team? Or perhaps White? Only one way to find out! Let the battlefield be made!" Magenta Voice said as the battlefield was created. "And the battle...begins!" she said as fireworks went off.

"Okay. If the Green Team's last match was any indication, they're probably gonna try and have Shiozaki wreck our base with her Vines, so we have to work fast." Hope said.

"Hope, the only reason they did that last time was cause of the craziness that involved Mantis. I don't think they'll go for the same approach a second time." Francisca said.

"Besides, they wouldn't do that anyway because if they did, then Khan wouldn't have the fight that he initially would've wanted." Marco said.

"Right. Sorry." Hope said.

"Now you know why David and Leopardmon are the better strategists. Because they account for other considerable factors." Kaede said.

"Yeah, admittedly strategy is not my strong suit." Hope said. "I'm more of a soldier than a planner."

"So, anyone besides Hope have a plan?" Mermista asked.

"Well, we already know that Khan isn't the flag by this point, so you can pretty much leave him to me. Especially since I'm originally the one he wants anyway." Francisca said. "Shiozaki and Poison Ivy are still factors to consider though, as their plant abilities would give us trouble if we don't know what we're doing. This goes double for Poison Ivy, since her plants emit a scent that brings people under her control. I would recommend sending Keebo against them since due to being a robot, he isn't exactly affected by plants very much."

"That is completely robophobic...and sadly true." Keebo said.

"Sorry. I know Kokichi still gets on your nerves for that." Francisca said.

"It's...it's fine. I'm used to it." Keebo said.

"And Hope, I know it's you Sectonia wants, so I would recommend having two people accompanying you to the enemy fortress, just in case anyone else jumps at you." Francisca said.

"Good idea. I could use some power for this. Mana, feel like accompanying me?" Hope asked.

"You can count on me, mate." Mana said.

"And to balance us out, we could use someone thats good at distraction and disruption…." Hope said before looking at Fly Guy. "I'll take you, Fly Guy."

"Alright then." FG saluted. "I'll do the bezt I can."

"Ew, any reason why you're choosing the bug?" Mermista asked.

"I've worked with Fly Guy before. He may look a little…unsettling, but he's as tough as the other mercs come. Right, buddy?" Hope said.

"I can hold my own, that'z for sure." FG responded. "And I prefer to be called Marty, not 'the bug', if that'z okay."

"Sure, whatever you say." Mermista said.

"The rest of you defend against the attackers. Okay. Mana, FG, let's go!" Hope said jumping off the Parapet.

"Roger!" Mana said following after Hope, with FG taking to the sky to follow from above.

"Okay...the operation begins now." Keebo said as they crossed through the enemy lines.

"Good Luck, Keebo." Hope said as his group split off from Keebo. Keebo then kept up his advance straight down the middle before he was cut off by vines and plants.

"Oh, joy. They sent the robot." Poison Ivy said appearing. "Is it just you?"

"Yes, and you will find that I am more than capable of defeating you." Keebo said equipping a blaster.

"Oh really? I'm not really one for machines. They should've sent someone else." Poison Ivy said. "Oh well…I'll enjoy breaking you."

"You can't." Keebo said flying into the air as he fired down at Ivy from above.

"Get down here and fight like a more reasonable robot!" Poison Ivy called launching vines at him.

"That is completely robophobic!" Keebo said blasting apart the vines.

"And what does that make you? A botanophobist?!" Poison Ivy asked summoning giant flytraps.

"Don't go putting words in my mouth!" Keebo said blasting apart a flytrap after it tried to bite down on him.

"You started this conversation, Honey!" Poison Ivy said making vines rise up underneath her to get to Keebo.

'And now I'll end it!" Keebo said firing the laser in a line cutting the vines off as Poison Ivy fell to the ground. "Yeesh… No chance of a second date with her, I'd bet."

On the other side of the battlefield, Francisca was walking across the plains.

"I've waited for you." Khan said standing there.

"Khan…Tell me, if Mantis hadn't said anything, would you have still believed that I dragged Tigre with us against his will?" Francisca asked.

"I believe so. I believed her lies so much that I thought Tigre as my brother. And even though he is not my family…I still believe he needs to be avenged." Khan said.

"I see. Because given the circumstances at the time and from what he said during our match...Part of me actually believed it to be true." Francisca said.

"Then let's face each other in battle like we believed those words...and let us not hold back." Khan said.

"Quite right. This battle shall cast aside both of our doubts." Francisca said bringing her labrys out.

The two then stood across from each other before Khan roared and charged at Fransisca. He shifted to full tiger form and pounced on her.

Francisca took a step forward and made a heavy swing with her labrys.

Khan took the hit, but then recovered and leaped over the axe and tackled Fransisca to the ground, rolling with her into the rubble.

"Do you understand the ways of a Beastman? They never surrender!" Khan said.

"Neither do I!" Francisca said as she fired icicles.

Khan shifted again to his Tiger form and dashed to avoid the icicles before jumping at Fransisca changing back.

"Beastman Martial Arts: Style of the Striking Tiger!" Khan said before punching Francisca in the stomach with both fists in the style of a Rokuogun. "Six-Star Superior Tiger Cannon!"

Francisca slowly gets up after that, barely surviving the attack.

"I'm impressed you withstood that." Khan said.

"What do you expect? I take after my master. I tend to be pretty stubborn." Francisca said as she enters Sapphire God Mode.

"Hmm. Rah!" Khan said jumping at Francisca.

"Sapphire God's...Crystalline Revolver!" Francisca said as ice crystals shoot out her labrys as she swings furiously before charging and firing an energy beam.

Khan flew right into the beam and took the full brunt of the attack, struggling to hold on. He slowly walked towards Francisca with a claw raised before collapsing onto the ground.

"Phew…That actually took some work. The rest is up to you, Hope." Francisca said.

_Inside the Green Team's Base…_

"Alright guys. It's time to look for the Green Team's flag. Who do you guys think it is?" Hope asked.

"Green Honor. Haz to be zomeone honorable. Which iz almozt everyone here." Fly Guy said.

"He's right. Playing the guessing game isn't going to help here." Mana said.

"Okay...so we'll just try and take out as many as we can inside." Hope said.

"That won't work either, we'll get tired out. We need to be ztealthy and make our way through the baze." FG suggested.

"You got a point FG. Just charging through will expend our energy." Hope nodded. "We'll play it stealthy for now."

_At the top…_

"Are you going to show yourself to him?" Gallantmon asked.

"No. I'm going to wait and see how long it would take him to figure it out." Sectonia said.

"You sure that's a good idea? Hope's not exactly the type to use his brain for anything, if you don't mind me saying." Gallantmon said.

"I know, but that's exactly why I'm testing him. If he really is as skilled as he claims, then he should have no problem reaching here." Sectonia said.

"And if he's not?" Gallantmon asked.

"All the initiative for a counterattack, then. Either way, one of us will be facing David and Cheetah in the finals. And personally, I hope she hasn't gotten too comfy around him." Sectonia said.

"Is someone a little jealous?" Gallantmon asked.

"J-jealous? Me? W-what makes you say that?" Sectonia asked blushing and flustered.

"Nothing really." Gallantmon said. "Sorry, it wasn't my place to say that."

"I'm just hoping it's nothing." Sectonia said.

_Back inside the fort…_

"Okay, sneaking around the forts getting harder than I thought." Hope said. "You buzz way to loud when flying around, FG."

"Zorry, evolutionary habit." FG whispered.

"Its okay. Most insects can't help buzzing like you do, but we got caught a lot of times." Hope said before realizing what he said. "Wait...insects...I know who the flag is!"

"What are you talking about? This team has no in...Oh, Sectonia." Mana said. "I kind of figured it would be her."

"Given who she is, she's probably waiting for us at the very top of the castle." Hope said. "I know she's there because I have a feeling. Our first battle was high up too."

Hope then led Mana and Fly Guy to the very top of the fortress.

"I've been waiting for you." Sectonia said as she revealed herself.

"So, were you testing me?" Hope asked.

"I've been wanting to see how long it would take you to figure it out. Quite frankly, it didn't look like there was any need." Sectonia said.

"Still, I made it." Hope said. "Ready for a rematch?"

"Hope…Do you remember when we first met?" Sectonia asked.

"How can I forget? It was the battle you lost your life in and where I met Lunala." Hope said.

"Ever since then, I've been thinking back on everything that's happened. It took a while, but I finally gained what I realized I've been missing. Dealing with the likes of people like Incarose, Kaguya and even Marluxia, it looked like I was looking in a mirror of my past self." Sectonia said. "But it was thanks to all of you that I had the support that I needed, and was able to become my old self again."

"That's funny, I've been thinking myself. I've been trying to be someone I'm not. I was always so jealous of the others. Jexi's strength, David's tactics….I don't know what that makes me. I know they say it's not a competition but I sometimes felt like I was the odd man out." Hope said. "I tried to be stronger or come up with plans so I could try to be as good as them, but I ended up being so full of mistakes that it hindered everyone. But during this tournament, I realized I have to be myself if I want to be the strongest I can be."

"No one was asking us to be like the others. We just had to bear our own burdens." Sectonia said.

"That's exactly what makes us the same, you and I." Hope said getting into a fighting position. "We've both had problems in the past that need fixing."

Sectonia motions for Gallantmon to face Mana and Fly Guy. "Quite so. And admittedly, I wouldn't have gotten this far without all of you." she said as she draws her swords and points one of them at Hope. "Everything I feel is in this sword!"

"Well, then everything I feel, are in my fists!" Hope said.

(Cue- When Determination Strikes- Tales of Vesperia)

Hope then ran forward to Sectonia as he leaped into the air. He yelled as he spun in the air and kicked at Sectonia.

Sectonia blocks with her blades, being pushed back before throwing rings of light at Hope.

Hope then shifted his style to Darkness Mode. He then unleashed two black hole singularities which swallowed up the rings of light.

"Here, you can have them back!" Hope said as the black hole spheres glowed. "Spectral Darkness: Liberating Force!"

The light then blasted out of the black holes in beams back at Sectonia.

"O divine spear, run my enemy through…Holy Lance!" Sectonia said as spears of light rained down on Hope.

"Swallow and Redirect! Black Cylinder!" Hope called creating two vortexes beside each other as the spears entered the left hole and came back out the right.

"Well, if these aren't going to work, then I'll just have to go in myself." Sectonia said as she entered Lavender God Mode.

"Good, just the way I like it!" Hope said entering Azure God Mode as the two clashed, blade to fist. The two then blasted back from each other as both charged up attacks.

"Azure Gods…!"

"Lavender Gods…!"

"Emerald Storm!" Hope called blasting a green energy shower up at Sectonia.

"Final Flash!" Sectonia said as she fired a beam of energy. The attacks collide, resulting in an explosion.

Hope jumped out of the explosion as his fist glowed blue.

"Azure God's Dynamic Resolute Fist!" Hope callec charging at Sectonia for a punch.

"Lavender God's Stardust Breaker!" Sectonia said as she clenched a ball of light with her hand and blew the particles at Hope. Another explosion followed as the two were blown back, but got up as Hope stared at Sectonia.

"You really have gotten stronger... But you know what?" Hope said as he glowed brighter. "So have I!"

(Music Shift: Sky Should be High- Guilty Gear Xrd)

Hope's form then shifted to Azure God, the Heroic as he was ready to fight again.

"You do remember that I can reach that form too, right?" Sectonia asked as she invoked Lavender God: The Angelic. "This...is where the real battle begins."

The two then charged at each other as the area around them explode in Lavender and Azure light as they clashed their fists and sabers. They danced around each other, dodging and striking in a whirlwind of color.

"Great Spectrum!" Hope said as the lights on his astral cape lines flashed in all colors of the rainbow. "Prismatic Storm!" he called shooting beams of all 7 colors.

Light started to shine from Sectonia's sword. "Lavender God's Shining Elegy!" she said as a burst of light was fired from the sword.

Hope saw it coming, barely dodging the attack while also attaining minimal damage.

"Rgh…!" Hope said, going to ground level and crossing his arms. "Azure Gods…!"

Sectonia guarded with her sword.

"Carolina SMASH!" Hope called executing a cross chop that blasted Sectonia off the top of the fortress.

"You really think it would be that easy?" Sectonia asked as she entered Burst Mode and charged right at him.

"Nope!" Hope said entering his own Burst Mode and charged at Sectonia herself, colliding in a brilliant burst of light.

They then entered a rapid assault of blows at light speed before blasting back to their respective sides they were on.

"Well, this is fun, and epic!" Hope said. "But only one of us will go to challenge David in the finals!"

"Won't be you." Sectonia said.

"You know I'm tired of always hearing that. It won't be me, it can't be me! I've always been at the back." Hope said powering up. "This time though? I'm going to the very front! This ends with one last attack!"

Sectonia begins to charge up her energy.

"(I'm not going to let myself down ever again. David, Jexi…wait for me, because I'm going to face you both in the finals!)" Hope thought.

"(Sorry, Hope. But this match is mine.)" Sectonia thought.

After they were both at full power, Hope and Sectonia both charged their final attack. After their attacks collided, it took a minute before Sectonia collapsed.

"Whew…." Hope breathed catching Sectonia in the air. "Good...fight." he said before flying her into White team territory.

"We have a winner! White Team moves on to the final!" Magenta Voice said.

"Oh man…that could've gone either way, to be honest." Hope said he collapsed into sitting as Sectonia sat up. "You really gave me a run for my money. That was a great fight."

"Hard to believe how much has happened since we first met, huh?" Sectonia asked.

"No kidding. We first met fighting as enemies. Now, we've fought today as equals." Hope smiled. "I always know that from every fight, we get stronger, and our bonds get stronger too."

"I guess I didn't have much to worry about when it comes to those two after all." Sectonia said. "I was a little worried about David and Cheetah. As you probably know, they didn't start on the right foot either."

"Yeah, but they've come so far now." Hope said. "I'm real proud of them. And I'm equally proud of you, Sectonia."

"It was thanks to all of you, you know." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Hope said.

"Well, you'd better brace yourself then. Those three are no joke." Sectonia said.

"I know that, I've fought David, Cheetah and Jexi before. But I wonder…" Hope said looking at the three who were watching. "My last fight with Jexi was a tie, I lost to David in King of Fighters, and I never fought Cheetah. So…how long can I last against them? I want to find out for myself."


	19. Final Round and the Deal!

"We've now entered the final round of the Ultra Hero Battle! Now to start things off, this round is going to be a bit different than the last few." Magenta Voice said as a stadium rose up. "Instead of everyone going in at once, each team will send their strongest battlers into the field and whoever is left standing will win."

"So its a team free for all battle with our strongest members." Hope said. "Last man standing wins."

"Now...please select your strongest fighters and send them in!" Magenta Voice said.

"Okay." Hope said talking with his team. "They want the strongest from each team. So that's me, Fransisca and Mark for our team so far. Who else qualifies?"

"You gotta include Jimbei, dontcha think? Warlord of the Sea, packs a punch?" Mermista asked.

"Warlord of the Sea? Wow...didn't think people would still use that term." Magenta said.

"What?" Mermista asked.

"You haven't heard? The Warlord systems been disbanded." Magenta Voice said.

"My world doesn't know about other affairs, sue me." Mermista grumbled.

"It's not just you. It's been disbanded?" Hope said.

"Yep. It was reported recently in the Multiverse Economical Journal. The system was revoked during this years Reverie." Magenta said. "Supported by Alabasta and Dressrosa."

"Wow...uh...guess we'll just see who's going into…" Hope said as he saw David and Yuno enter the arena.

"I will still go." Jimbei said.

"Okay, we need one more." Mana said.

"Hard to decide this one." Hope said. "Hmm, we need efficiency and speed too… Lloyd, you want in?"

"To be honest, I've been wanting to clash swords with David for a while now." Lloyd said. "Not exactly the way I was hoping to have it, but at this point, I'll take what I can get."

"Well...okay. Lloyd is in." Hope said.

"Okay...both sides fighters have been determined! Now...let the final battle...begin!" Magenta said.

Both fighting teams took their positions.

"I would ask why it's just you two." Hope said. "But considering the powers you both possess, I'm thinking the both of you is all your team needs."

"Honestly, I'm kind of surprised neither Jexi or Cheetah stepped up. I mean, I will admit, I am pretty strong, but in terms of physical combat, I'm not as strong as those two." David said.

"Don't sell yourself short. You have taken on stronger. At least that's what they've told me." Yuno said.

(Cue- Theme of Kratos- Tales of Symphonia)

"So, Lloyd. It really is true, huh? You've really been wanting to cross swords for a while now?" David asked.

"Yeah, but…Unfortunately, it didn't go the way I had hoped. I've been meaning to fight you alongside my friends from back home. Like in the old days." Lloyd said. "I would've had you fight as a group of eight as well, just to be fair."

"Hehe…You know me so well, Lloyd." David said.

"Hey, I've been with you since the beginning. And that's why I'm not like any opponent you've faced before. I know all of your strengths, and all of your weaknesses." Lloyd said. "I know just the techniques to defeat you."

"Lloyd…You're…You're very serious about this, are you?" David asked.

"I am. I've been wanting to see your strength for myself." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd…" David said before he nodded. "Very well. If that is your request, then I will face you with all I have." he said drawing his sword. "Get ready!"

(Shift- The End of a Thought- Tales of Symphonia)

"I'm not going to hold back, Dave." Lloyd said drawing his blades.

"I know...I won't either." David said pointing his sword at Lloyd.

"Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd said as he deals a powerful thrust at David.

"Shining Fang!" David said as he spun his blade as Lloyd drew closer. "Dragon Swarm!" he said as he dealt a flurry of kicks and slashes.

"72 Caliber...Demon Fang!" Lloyd said as he sent a powerful shockwave at David.

"What the…What was that? Did he learn that from Zoro as well?" David asked.

"You should know David, that Zoro is the strongest swordsman that we have." Lloyd said. "All of us swordsmen learn alot from him, especially when my style of swordplay is Twin Sword Style."

"So Zoro set the bar for everyone. I can't afford to let down my guard." David said. "Crescent Strike!" he said as he slashed to create an image of a moon, before slicing again, slicing the image in half.

"Not gonna stop me!" Lloyd called jumping into the air to avoid the slash as he flew higher above David. "Gotcha! Falcon's Crest!" he called diving down and clashing with David as they both crashed to the ground.

"Gh…To be using his Mystic Arte this early…He's really pushing me to transform." David said.

"We've all gotten stronger David. Because we don't want you to bear all the burdens alone." Lloyd said. "As long as you have us by your side, you won't ever have to fight alone!" he said charging forward.

"(That's right…It's because of them that I've made it this far. Because these people are more than just fighters to me. They're like...family. I can keep going because I have all of them lending me their strength. In which case…)" David said as he invoked Sapphire God: The Honorable. "You want to see me at full power? You've got it. Here I come, Lloyd!"

"I'm ready for you!" Lloyd said as he and David charged to clash again.

"Wow...this is getting intense with these two. But let's look at...Oh!" Magenta said seeing Jimbei out of the ring with Yuno floating there. "Seems while they were fighting, contestant Yuno has already managed to win his match."

"Dang it, we missed it." Jexi said.

"This is the end!" David said as he blew a cold wind at Lloyd. "This blade of frigid ice...will be engraved upon your soul!" he said as Lloyd was encased in crystal as David leaps into the air, blade charged in ice. "Celsius Calibur!" he said as he slashed through the crystal, shattering it. "It's over."

Lloyd stood in the smoke as he stared at David.

"As strong as ever, David. Thats why youre one of the leaders." Lloyd said.

"Holy cow! Lloyd is still standing!" ZS exclaimed.

"Still up after all of that, huh? I expected no less from you." David said.

"I knew you would. And you also know I don't ever give up." Lloyd said. "That's not the Dwarven way. Nor is it mine or any of ours."

"Heh. I knew you would say something like that. It was that determination that carried you through the Journey of Regeneration, after all. Many organizations would benefit from someone like you." David said.

"I know." Lloyd said. "It's a miracle my determination even helped me survived your Celsius Calibur."

"But all the same, I can't give an inch either. Because you all have given me something to fight for too." David said.

"I'd better step this up then. You're not the only one with more than one secret technique." Lloyd said. "Let me show you!"

After images of Lloyd's arms appeared in pairs of 2 on his left and right side.

"Ascending Six Sword Style!" Lloyd said as his flapped his arms as they formed wings, Lloyd's eyes glinting as he resembled a Falcon. "Valiant Falcon!"

"Whoa…Took it a step further." David said as he got into a position with an afterimage of a panther behind him.

"This will decide the match!" Lloyd said dashing to David. "These Great wings of freedom that soar through the sky, will pierce the heavens!"

"Clad in warrior's garb with the fangs of the panther, I'll pursue you to the ends of the earth! There's no escape!" David said winding up.

"This is the end!" Lloyd said taking to the air and spinning in a cyclone. "Brave Falcon Punisher!"

"Radiant Hunter Fang!" David said as he slash, creating a shockwave as the panther image leaps at Lloyd.

The two then clashed as they passed each other in a climactic passing slash, both of them landing on the ground on opposite sides.

"So...who is going to be the fallen? Will it be the Dwarven Hero, Lloyd? Or the Demon Slayer David?" Magenta Voice said.

Lloyd could feel himself giving out, trying to stay upright, while breathes heavily trying to keep his feet up.

"Damn… You've...got me good." Lloyd said as he collapsed.

"And the battle has been decided! The winner of Ultra Hero Battle is...BLUE TEAM!" Magenta Voice shouted as the audience cheered.

"Man, I can't believe we lost." Mermista said.

"Yeah, but even though I have a losing streak, I don't beat myself up about it." Hope said. "I enjoy these tournaments because it's fun to see how far we can go and test our strength. To me, it's not really about winning so much as having fun."

"Yeah. Besides, we didn't do too bad." Mark added. "We managed to get to the finals, that's gotta count for something."

"Yeah...it does." Carrot said.

It was later, that everyone gathered for the award ceremony as each member of Blue Team had a photo taken for the currently building hall of fame.

"So...let's sign this off with a big hardy…" Magenta Voice said before time seemed to freeze around the heroes and contestants.

"What the…? What's going on?" David asked.

They soon found themselves in a large dining room with some sort of fancy exterior.

"Ah...Dimensional Heroes, Shining Hope Squad, Brave Adventurers, Team Chronicle and others...so nice we get to meet like this." said a figure sitting at the head.

"Of course this was your work." Sheer said. "Hello, Mammon."

"Mammon? Hey, that's the guy who was running that casino we ended up fighting in!" Kaito said.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Well...let's forget about that." Mammon said.

"What do you want? Judging by your motives, nothing good, I'd bet." David said.

"Come now, must we really go wild? Why not start civilized with some tea, maybe a treat?" Mammon asked but getting silence. "Sigh, you people are all the same. Very well. I'll get to the point...we'd like to start a war with humanity."

"I knew it. That's all it comes down to, is it?" David asked. "And by we, you mean the other Demon Lords are in on it as well, right?"

"No. Just me." Mammon said. "Though they may as well be since you humans went and violated our treaty."

"Could you blame us? Beelzebub was running a very sick operation." David said.

"Sick operation? Oh, you're referring to the farms in his territory. That is not something of concern. It's part of our promise." Mammon said.

"But still. Your guys came at us first." Kaito said.

"He's right. True, humans aren't the saints we think we are, but that doesn't mean you can just blame everything on us." David said.

"Yeah! I mean, would it hurt to show a little compassion to people?" Scarlet spoke up.

"Look, look, I know you humans like to see demons as an easy scapegoat but you did this to us. As the treaty states with the other universes that should any resident, outside the Demon Universe, slay a demon lord, retribution must be made." Mammon said.

"But you guys sounded more than happy to see Beelzebub go. Did something happen that changed your mind?" David asked.

"No. We still think he's an idiot for doing as he pleased. I mean, he went and moved that thief up the wanted list just for a few children." Mammon said.

"Hey, don't you talk about my brother that way! He did what he thought was right!" Hope said.

"Yeah, not my problem." Mammon said. "Hmm...though...maybe there is another way we can work things out."

"What do you suggest?" David asked.

"I'll be honest. We're having a bit of trouble, well I am. Because a certain someone is abusing something I gave them." Mammon said showing a photo of Shin.

"Shin Flux? Wasn't he who you cursed?" Jexi asked.

"Yes...but." Mammon said making a screen appear.

"Hello, viewers at home! If you feel weak and powerless, well fear no more with Dr. Shin's Miracle Drink. One drink and you shall be indestructible. I shall prove it." Shin said drinking from a bottle as he approached a guy. "Hey." he said before kicking them.

"Oh you are dead." he said going to punch Shin before being hit back and Shin unharmed.

"See? Totally works! And it's yours for a modest price of 5.99." Shin said before the video paused.

"I gave him that curse and he turns it into a gold mine." Mammon said. "So...here is the deal. Find him and bring him to this location and we can forget this war nonsense."

"That...that's it? Just find him and bring him back." Jexi said.

"Yes, that's right." Mammon said.

"Something tells me it's not as easy as it seems." David said.

"Yeah...why care about some con?" Dan asked.

"It's really none of your concern. Now, do we have a deal or not?" Mammon asked.

"Not like we have much of a choice." Zoro said.

David sighs, not feeling comfortable at all about doing this job. "Fine. We'll do it."

"Splendid. Now, I don't know where he is but...these are a few places he has been sighted." Mammon said passing along a small list. "Happy hunting." Mammon said as they vanished.

"Lord Mammon, are you sure you want to rely on some humans to get some conman?" asked a succubus walking in.

"It's fine, Succubus. This is just a diversion so I can work on the real plan." Mammon said.

"Though as stunning as he is, Ishihara concerns me. He doesn't exactly trust us very much, and his senses are pretty sharp." the succubus said.

"I know. But with the threat of war, he needs to be kept occupied, least until the time is at hand." Mammon said. "I do have an obligation to keep up. There will be a war...though who starts it is all up to me." he said as he started laughing.

**Dimensional Heroes: Demon Family Saga**

_To be continued..._


End file.
